


BirdTale - the only chance.

by AnnaSwan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSwan/pseuds/AnnaSwan
Summary: — Так… Кто же я для тебя?Санс повернулся, обратив на Фриск взгляд таких непривычно теплых ярко-голубых глаз и с нежной улыбкой сказал:— Незнакомка из другого мира.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	BirdTale - the only chance.

Все началось много лет, поколений назад,  
Многое было утеряно или забыто.  
Многие умерли и без свидетелей, и без наград,  
Затерялись в потоке времени, вечно от нас сокрытом.

Неизменным в этом осталось только одно:  
Люди боятся, порождая ненависть с гневом.  
Им никогда не понять — в вечность закрыто окно,  
Они наслаждаются жизни коротким припевом.

Пусть кто-то, возможно, сумеет прервать эту цепь,  
Жаль, большинство не хочет и не пытается.  
Бесконечности длинная, яркая, чистая степь  
Вновь перед ними сгорев, для других зажигается.

Когда-то, уже и не вспомнить, когда — давно —  
Люди с монстрами жили в мире, согласии.  
И все было спокойно — ну, в основном,  
Им для души не нужны были новые «пассии».

Но всему приходит конец, и вечно одно ничто:  
Развязалась война между бывшими дружными расами.  
Крови пролито много. Прекратиться всему суждено,  
И сокрыть свою боль за родными теперь нам гримасами.

***

Монстров закрыли под землю, в родной для них в будущем мир.  
Возможно, в их душах еще и таится обида,  
А может, в сердцах их окончен незримый турнир,  
И снова в них тянется вверх из надежд пирамида.

Но все же, война прекратилась — о ней-то и помнят не все,  
Они навсегда под землей, но все еще очень близко  
Барьер восстает перед нами во всей своей зримой красе,  
О великой войне остается одна лишь записка.

Но все же, если — случайно иль не совсем,  
Оказаться у них, в отделенной от мира пещере:  
Уйти не дано никому. А может, просто не всем…  
Узнать это можно только на личном примере.

***

И вот Чара здесь — одинокая, всеми забытая,  
И в жизни не видит ни смысла, ни выхода, счастья.  
И в душе уже очень давно, множество лет убитая,  
В прошлом ее поджидали одни лишь ненастья.

Что же ждет ее здесь? Издевательства, снова игра?  
Может, смерть — без мучений или с мучениями.  
Уходить, как ей кажется, очень давно пора,  
Не терзается больше сомнениями.

Она думает: «пусть умру я не там, а здесь,  
Никому не известная, всеми друзьями забытая.  
Там никто и не вспомнит, как я с них всех сбивала спесь,  
Так давно на кусочки разбитая.»

***

***

***

Она осмотрелась. Вокруг ни души, ни движения,  
Золотые цветы заполняли собою пол.  
Мягкий ветер свистит в напряжении:  
Кто пришел на судьбы произвол?

Наверху не светлеет синий клок неба,  
Даже звезды почти уже не различить.  
Это не поражение, но и не победа:  
Ведь умершего в смерти нельзя уличить?

Она не вернется, она и не вспомнит —  
Решила уже для себя все давно.  
Эхо решимости порыв тот заполнит,  
Как надо — без слов, а без них все равно.

***

Вздохнув, Чара встала и отряхнулась,  
Решив найти монстров, живущих тут.  
Внутри все огнем золотым колыхнулось:  
Они не такие, навстречу шагнут.

Уйдя из пещеры на миг лишь ослепла:  
Снежинки блестели на солнца лучах.  
Надежда снова восстала из пепла,  
Усевшись на больше не слабых плечах.

Вперед, в бесконечность дорога поманит,  
И Чара пойдет, вновь отдавшись судьбе.  
Внутри горит сильное, жаркое пламя,  
Душа не сгорает в этом огне.

***

Вдруг до ушей доносится тихий шорох —  
Как шуршание крыльев у птицы большой.  
Не бросает он спичку в не отсыревший порох —  
Тихо ждет за лесом стеною сплошной.

Это монстр, он стоит и он не нападает.  
И надежда сильнее сияет, касаясь души.  
Но чего все же тихо он так выжидает?  
Будто бы говорит: «интерес ты уже приглуши».

Он выходит, он добр, мил и приветлив  
Приглашает с собою пойти к Королю  
Его взгляд такой чистый, яркий и светлый,  
Что доверие вновь призывает к рулю.

***

Ну, а дальше дворец, удивление, радость.  
Новый друг, новый дом и новая тихая жизнь.  
Не услышит больше к себе какую-то гадость,  
На нее и посмотрят с любовью, без укоризн.

***

Первый друг оказался и первой любовью,  
Удивительно — к счастью — он тоже любит ее.  
Но их хрупкая радость омрачается кровью:  
Не успел и побыть, а уходит в другое жилье.

И она понимает, что жить без него не сумеет.  
Так все чувства смешались в одно лишь — любовь.  
Она думает, что пусть вместе с ним умрет поскорее,  
У нее на руках остается его еще кровь.

***

И она с ним уходит, позабыв об обидах,  
Позабыв и о том, что другие будут страдать.  
Что не будет уже и в надежд пирамидах  
Вера в то, что смерти можно прервать.

Но она, не подумав, не вспомнив,  
Говорит с их уходом слова,  
Что потом, спустя время, напомнят,  
Что была с ним когда-то она:

«Только ты придавал миру краски,  
Возрождая желание жить.  
Только ты мог, срывая маски,  
Обещать со мной рядом быть.

Я жила лишь тобой, я любила,  
И надеялась счáстливой быть.  
Только я лишь на миг позабыла,  
Как же больно бывает любить. »

Мне говорили: любовь — это сказка,  
Что ее нет у нас, и что счастье — лишь сон.  
Что у многих эмоции — глупая маска,  
Но любовь существует, и она — не шаблон.

Глава 1

Фриск стояла на вершине горы Эббот, смотря на опадающие внизу листья. Так близко к яме, ведущей в Подземелье, деревья уже не росли, но ветер то и дело игриво приносил сюда яркую разноцветную листву. Девушка смотрела на оставшийся позади город. Город, в котором она родилась и прожила семнадцать лет своей жизни, но который так и не смог стать для нее родным. Там были однообразные, словно застывшие во времени постройки и заботящиеся только о себе люди. Иногда Фриск казалось, что город оживает лишь осенью, когда все вокруг начинает играть яркими красками и появляется ощущение уюта, тепла и светлой грусти, сопутствующей уходящим теплым денькам. 

Осень была любимым временем года девушки, и именно осенью у нее появлялась настоящая мотивация что-либо делать и, возможно, переставать бежать от своих проблем. Меньше-то их не становится. 

Разумеется, это было криком в пустоту и шагом в неизведанный, пугающий, но такой заманчивый и притягательный мир. Отправиться к монстрам было одновременно самым большим страхом и огромной мечтой девушки. И вот, она здесь, стоит перед своего рода порталом в Подземелье и боится сделать решающий шаг. Сомнения закрались в ее голову подобно насекомым, маленьким, но знатно отравляющим жизнь.

Можно было и дальше предаваться им, все больше убеждая себя, что, в общем-то, не нужны ей эти монстры, и просто уйти, но… Слишком легко и слишком скучно.

Отношения людей и монстров обострились с той недолгой битвы, в которой погибло бесчисленное количество людей и двое монстров из королевской семьи. Раньше ходили слухи, что девчонка умерла не от полученных ран, а от горя из-за потери друга. Откуда люди про это узнали? Фриск не представляла. Но зато она знала, что иногда душевные раны кажутся значимее и больнее ран физических, так что винить девочку не могла, хоть и считала, что та поступила глупо. Боль хочет, чтобы ее чувствовали, а не сдавались без борьбы. Иначе зачем ей вообще существовать?

И все же, несмотря на причиненную когда-то людьми боль, Фриск надеялась, что сердца монстров чисты и не погрязли в злобе и жажде мести, потому что тогда ее поход был бы бессмысленным и даже смертельным. Надежда ведь сильная и обнадеживающая вещь, верно? Что ж, тем больнее будет, если она не оправдается. Ну, нельзя исключать вероятность, что роли распределены неправильно и настоящие монстры — это люди.

***

Девушка, не сомневаясь больше ни секунды, шагнула навстречу своим страхам и мечтам, надеждам и сомнениям. Ответам на все вопросы, в конце концов.

Сколько можно сбегать, поддаваться своим слабостям? Надо брать все в свои руки и делать, делать, делать. И помнить, что пути к счастью нет. Счастье — это и есть путь, который не выйдет пройти по одиночке. Всегда есть те, кто поддержат, и те, кто постараются создать как можно больше препятствий. Так кто же сказал, что, раз на поверхности были только вторые, под землей не может оказаться первых?

Полет был долгим, и Фриск вспомнила прочитанную где-то фразу, что убивает не падение, Шерлок, а приземление. Ну да, как она могла не подумать, что монстрам было не обязательно устраивать хитроумные ловушки или создавать войска, если многие люди могли умереть, просто упав с подобной высоты. В таких невеселых мыслях девушка провела весь оставшийся полет, но, вопреки ожиданиям, приземлилась на что-то мягкое и приятно теплое. Вскочив, она увидела источающие мягкое свечение золотые цветы. Создавалось ощущение, что они согревали не только тело, но и душу, проливая свой свет на спрятанные в ее глубинах чувства, даря живительное тепло.

После короткого осмотра пещеры, в которой она оказалась, Фриск увидела одинокую дверь у дальней стены и осторожно направилась к ней. Девушка ожидала встретить кого-то из монстров, стоящих на страже, и не ошиблась. Высокий зеленоглазый блондин со слегка рыжими кончиками коротких волос настороженно смотрел на нее. Впрочем, оружия она не заметила, да и сама была безоружна.

— Ты человек, верно? — с долей обреченности, будто знал ответ, на всякий случай поинтересовался парень.

Он не выглядел напуганным, разве что слегка заинтересованным тем, что, видимо, наконец увидел человека. И это его разочаровало — отличий мало. А так хотелось увидеть двухголовое чудовище и двадцатью семью мозгами!

— Нет, — проснулся во Фриск старый добрый сарказм, — я голубь. Не видишь разве? Курлык!

Парень вздохнул.

— От вас одни проблемы…

— От людей или голубей? — брюнетка склонила голову.

Он закатил глаза, в которых отчетливо виднелась потерянность, и Фриск поняла, что каждый день видит такое же выражение в зеркале. Кажется, надежды оправдываются.

— Вообще-то, от всех, но от людей все же больше, полагаю. Зачем ты здесь?

— Я всего лишь пыталась, наверное, сбежать от своих проблем и одновременно с тем перестать бегать, а заодно хотела попытаться наладить отношения людей и монстров. Я журналистка, в этом все дело.

— Хорошо… Ладно. Бегать от проблем — самый простой способ сделать вид, что их у тебя и нет, так ведь?

Он фыркнул и, круто развернувшись, пошел куда-то, взмахом руки велев Фриск следовать за ним, что она, собственно, и сделала. Он так быстро ей доверился или что? Такое вообще бывает?

— Куда мы идем? — спросила Фриск.

— Как куда? — удивился парень. — В участок.

— За решетку меня посадить хочешь?

— Ну да, а еще сфотографировать на всякий случай, занести в списки потенциальных угроз и оставить там до прихода местного мэра.

— То есть ты тут что-то вроде шерифа, — девушка удивленно посмотрела на спутника, — а похож на воспитателя детского сада.

— Помощник шерифа, — парень поморщился. Он явно хотел повышения и более крутых заданий, чем дежурство где бы то ни было. Но с начальством не поспоришь. Не в его случае, по крайней мере — так думала Фриск.

— Начальник злобный, да? — сочувственно спросила она и в ответ получила полный праведного негодования взгляд.

— Вообще-то, она замечательная, просто строгая! Я не достаточно хорош для более высокого звания, но упорно тружусь, поэтому смогу все заработать честным трудом! — воскликнул парень.

Незнакомец был готов всеми силами защищать шерифа Подземелья, и это было очень похвально. Монстры действительно сильно отличаются от людей, что бы там ни говорили на поверхности.

— Воу, воу, хорошо, я молчу. — Ошеломленная Фриск вскинула руки в побежденном жесте и замолчала.

В молчании они провели оставшийся путь до участка шерифа. По дороге брюнетка увлеченно рассматривала окрестности. Городок был маленький и заснеженный, редкие прохожие таращились на новоприбывшую в удивлении. С гостями у них, похоже, было совсем туго. Монстры вроде ничем не отличались от людей, только… Они взлетали и спускались, их крылья исчезали и появлялись за мгновения. Это было невероятно красиво.

Участок был небольшой, но отлично оборудованный — тут были несколько камер с металлическими решетками, находившиеся в одном помещении с кабинетом, чтобы можно было приглядывать за заключенными, и комната для допросов. За столом кабинета сидела девушка с собранными в высокий хвост красными волосами. Когда новоприбывшие вошли, она подняла голову от бумаг и улыбнулась парню, подозрительно посмотрев на Фриск.

— Это кто, Папс?

— Она человек и недавно упала. Я привел ее, чтобы ты удостоверилась, что она не представляет угрозы, и придержала у себя до прихода Санса, — отчитался Папирус.

Девушка кивнула.

— Спасибо. Тогда, пока я вношу ее в систему, сделай необходимые фото, хорошо?

— Без проблем, Андайн, — парень улыбнулся и поспешил выполнить поручение.

Было видно, что безопасность тут на высоте — чего стоили один энтузиазм Папируса и их слаженная работа с Андайн. Казалось, они могли бы общаться без слов, если бы не формальности.

— Твое имя? — вывел девушку из задумчивости голос шерифа.

— Фриск Хупер.

— Окей, назови еще возраст, причину прибытия и, эм, что ты предпочитаешь пить. Но ничего алкогольного у нас нет, и из выбора только чай, кофе, вода и вроде бы есть сок, — бодро произнесла Андайн.

— Семнадцать годиков, пришла, а точнее, прилетела, потому что журналистка и… остановимся на том, что я пишу диплом, поэтому здесь, окей? И да, чай. Черный, одна ложка сахара. Спасибо.

— Дин, у нас сахара нет, утром закончился, — немного виновато сообщил Папирус.

Серьезно, он называет ее Диной? — мысленно присвистнула брюнетка. — разве «Андайн» так сокращается? Ну, это их дело, может они давно вместе и ему можно все, что угодно. 

— А потому что нечего пить сладкое месиво, где сахара больше, чем воды! — беззлобно фыркнула девушка и вернулась к своему делу, — потом купишь.

Пока Андайн производила импровизированный допрос, Папирус успел сделать все нужные фотографии и даже распечатал их, прикрепив к папке с названием «Личное дело Фриск Хупер.»

— Ого, я только приехала, а на меня уже дело завели! Радушный прием, ничего не скажешь. — делано возмутилась Фриск.

— Не мы такие, жизнь такая, — улыбнулся Папирус, — Ничего не могу поделать, нам говорят, что так надо, и мы делаем.

Парень развел руками и уселся на стол Андайн.

— Ага, но я все же не вижу в этом смысла, — вставила шериф, — Люди к нам приходят раз в миллион лет, да и то не убивают никого. Однако, как сказал Папс, против начальства не попрешь, увы.

— Значит, злобный начальник все же есть?! — Фриск победно вскинула брови.

— Что? — удивилась Андайн, смотря то на Фриск, то на Папируса.

— Она сначала подумала, что мой начальник злой, но я отверг все ее подозрения. Теперь Фриск и сама должна видеть, что ты замечательная. Но, вообще-то, и начальник Андайн отличный парень, а еще он мой брат, так что тебе лучше нелестно о нем не отзываться.

— Хах, хорошо сказано, — шериф ухмыльнулась.

— Так что, когда там ваш мэр притопает? Мне тут скучно, холодно, и я до сих пор без чая!

Фриск поежилась. В участке и в самом деле было прохладно, но жители, похоже, привыкли к такому, в отличие от брюнетки, которая мерзла везде, всегда и всюду. Словно проклятье на ней было какое-то.

— Скоро. Жди и не булькай. Для такого есть чайник, который надо поставить. Так что не отбирай у него работу. Пусть сам булькает.

С этими словами Андайн скрылась в смежном с кабинетом помещении, из которого минутой позже послышались звуки закипающего чайника.

Еще спустя пару минут вышла шериф с тремя кружками. В двух был чай, а в третьей — ароматный кофе. Но, как бы приятно он ни пах, чай Фриск нравится немного больше, и изменять ему она не собирается в ближайшие несколько десятков лет, а то и больше.

— Спасибо, — сказала Фриск одновременно с Папирусом, что вызвало у красноволосой приступ смеха.

Пока шериф продолжала посмеиваться, Папирус неловко глотал обжигающий напиток, а Фриск грела руки о кружку, время от времени делая глоток, дверь распахнулась и в комнату вошел высокий молодой парень с распущенными белыми волосами до плеч и ледяными голубыми глазами.

Мэр, как поняла Фриск, кивнул в знак приветствия защитникам порядка и подошел к новоприбывшей. Его взгляд невозможно было прочесть, хотя, присмотревшись, получалось увидеть на дне глаз превосходно замаскированную боль.

— Санс, — он протянул руку, которую Фриск после секундного замешательства пожала.

— Я Фриск, — сообщила она.

— Знаю, — бесстрастно отозвался Санс, — Это из-за тебя мне пришлось выйти из комнаты.

— О да, Санс, великое достижение, — ехидно сказала шериф, — Ну и как, сложно жить, будучи депрессивной табуреткой?

И внезапно во Фриск проснулся «великий шутник» и защитник ходячих депрессий.

— Ты что! — притворно возмутилась девушка, — какая он табуретка, это же самый настоящий стул! Да еще и состоящий из самых лучших сортов депрессии!

Андайн, явно не ожидавшая, что ей подыграют, удивленно воззрилась на Фриск и ее брови совершили лучший в мире прыжок в высоту, едва не захватив мир и не создав собственное Государство Бровей. Однако она выглядела вполне обрадованной тем, что не одна.

— О да, девочка, как я могла спутать его с табуреткой?! Позор мне!

Санс недовольно фыркнул и сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте. Не понимает он шуток, судя по плохо скрытым оборонительным ноткам в голосе.

— То, что я редко выхожу из дома, еще не означает, что у меня депрессия. Может, я просто предпочитаю работать в спокойной обстановке. — он сделал паузу.

Все молчали, ожидая, скажет ли мэр еще что-нибудь, но он довольно долго молчал, из-за чего в помещении повисла неловкая тишина. Фриск уже собралась сказать хоть что-нибудь, как вдруг Санс словно очнулся ото сна и снова заговорил.

— Так, в общем, я не вижу смысла держать ребенка тут всю ночь, — он посмотрел на брюнетку, — так что мы с Папирусом выделим тебе диван на первом этаже нашего дома. На второй не заходи, а тем более в мою комнату. Понятно?

— Ага. А у вас тут мотеля разве нет? Я вполне могла бы остаться там. Вам не обязательно выделять мне целый диван, Мистер Мэр, — дерзко заявила брюнетка.

— Мотель есть, конечно, а вот деньги у тебя имеются? — насмешливо поинтересовался Санс.

— Нет… Ладно, мистер, признаю поражение! Ведите меня в свою обитель! Я собираюсь оккупировать ваш диван! Раз ничего лучше нет, — тихо добавила она, но Санс все же услышал.

— Тебе придется или смириться, или обосноваться на лавочке, где нет ни еды, ни тепла.

Фриск притворно насупилась и внезапно вспомнила о настоящей причине своего прибытия в Подземелье.

— Ладно! И вообще, я взрослая, так что вести себя надо соответственно, правда? Поэтому, в рамках моей «дипломной работы», — она изобразила в воздухе кавычки, — Я хочу задать парочку вопросов.

— Да без проблем, — Санс отошел ближе к двери, показывая, что его трогать не стоит.

— Итак, Андайн, — начала Фриск, — Что ты думаешь о людях и хочешь ли ты нормальных отношений с ними?

— Ох, как официально, — девушка немного нервно рассмеялась, — ладно, я отвечу. Возможно, было бы неплохо жить в мире. Но… Большинство людей идиоты. Думают только о себе. Постоянно боятся чего-то или кого-то. Это глупо. Глупо бояться, — она пожала плечами.

Санс на этих словах встрепенулся и выглядел так, словно изо всех сил старался промолчать и не сказать чего лишнего. Однако за него начал говорить Папирус. Вот они, братская любовь и понимание.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — встрял Папс, — ты считаешь, что бояться глупо? Бояться нормально. Страх — это суперспособность. Он может сделать тебя быстрее, умнее или сильнее. И если ты будешь мудрым, страх не сделает тебя жестоким или трусливым. Он сделает тебя добрым. Ты всегда будешь бояться, — парень выглядел немного взбешенным, — Даже если научишься скрывать это. Страх, он… Как компаньон. И он может сплотить нас. Может привести тебя домой. Страх сопутствует каждому!

Снова повисла тишина — все, кто был в комнате, переваривали монолог парня, а Санс гордо посмотрел на брата, после чего повернулся к шерифу и тихо произнес:

— И не говори мне, что ты не боишься. Не ври хотя бы себе, Андайн.

Взгляд шерифа изменился. Словно оболочка вдруг сломалась, броня распалась на мелкие куски, обнажив истинные чувства, которые так сложно было спрятать, но которые очень долго были взаперти, сокрытые ото всех, даже от владельца. Они все чувствуют боль? Постоянно? Время ведь правда не лечит. Оно помогает справиться с болью. Помогает сделать ее слабее. Но не лечит. Боль не исчезает. Потерянные люди не возвращаются. Боль преследует тебя. Как и страх. Постоянные спутники, от которых невозможно избавиться. И если кто-то хочет перестать чувствовать боль… Можно только перестать чувствовать вообще хоть что-то. Иначе никак.

— Санс, — начала Андайн, прекрасно понимая, к чему идет разговор. — Все мы помним о них. И всем нам больно. Но мы стараемся жить с этим. Не стоять на месте.

— Ты не была там! Ты не видела смерть Азриеля. Ты не видела того, что произошло с Чарой. Ты не виновата в их смерти. А я — да. — блондин к концу сорвался на крик, его голос дрожал.

— Стоп, ребятки! — разрушила трагичный момент Фриск, — Это ведь те дети, о которых слухи ходили лет пять назад?

— Да, — холодно произнес мэр, — Давайте просто закроем эту тему и продолжим делать вид, что ничего не случилось, хорошо?

— Есть, капитан! Прикажете идти захватывать диван, капитан? — попыталась разрядить напряженную обстановку брюнетка.

Андайн с Папирусом улыбнулись и напряжение медленно сошло на нет.

— Идем, ребенок, — бросил Санс, разворачиваясь к двери.

— Ты не можешь указывать, что мне делать. Мне семнадцать годиков! И я не ребенок!

Такой тон начал раздражать Фриск, и она защищалась, как могла, хотя сарказму мэра можно было позавидовать.

— А мне двадцать, я старше тебя и я чертов мэр, поэтому я могу, — заявил Санс и вышел, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен.

Фриск виновата посмотрела на Андайн с Папирусом и вышла вслед за холодным мэром. Он зачем-то схватил ее за руку и повел в сторону своего дома.

— Знаете, Мистер Мэр, я не потеряюсь, если вы отпустите меня.

Санс что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и стремительно отпустил руку брюнетки. Стало немного теплее, ведь руки блондина такие же ледяные, как взгляд, голос и, похоже, сердце. Этот холод, он… Рвет дыхание. Заставляет сердце замереть, а чувства померкнуть. Почему он всегда так холоден? Возможно, за парой ледяных фраз внутри и может полыхать огонь… Но он появляется очень редко, если появляется вообще.

Глава 2.

— Санс! Мистер Мэр! А ну стой, противная бяка! — решительно воскликнула Фриск, останавливаясь и вынуждая остановиться и блондина.

Девушка не собиралась так просто сдаваться, тем более, что Санс был неправ и срочно надо было вправить ему остатки мозга.

— Чего тебе? — он недовольно вскинул бровь.

Остатки мозга, видимо, вправляться не хотели, проигрывая в битве с чисто ослиным упрямством. Вот из-за этого многие отношения и рушатся — каждый признает свои ошибки, но каждый, черт возьми, слишком горд, чтобы пойти и извиниться.

— Что это сейчас было за представление? — потребовала объяснений девушка. — Ты расстроил Андайн!

— Так было нужно, поверь, — туманно ответил Санс.

— С чего бы мне тебе верить? — Фриск изогнула бровь.

Мэр картинно закатил глаза, снова развернулся, глубоко вздохнув для пущей убедительности, и просто пошел вперед, игнорируя всех и вся.

— А ну стой! Я тебя в кислоте, блин, растворю, если ты будешь так себя вести!

— Ну-ну. Я бы посмотрел на это, — Санс усмехнулся.

— Сердце выжгу, — снова попыталась Фриск.

Ну нет, сударь, наши не сдаются! — подумала девушка.

— Мое сердце и так выжжено болью и виной. Так что лучше кислота.

Несмотря на насмешливое выражение лица, на дне глаз парня промелькнула уязвимость, быстро скрытая за раздражением. Но, все же, недостаточно быстро, чтобы Фриск в это поверила.

— Могу превратить твои мозги в суп, — продолжила девушка.

— Приятного аппетита.

Его взгляд похолодел, хотя, казалось, куда уж сильнее.

— Санс! — возмутилась брюнетка.

— Просто. Доверься. Мне, — явно вышел из себя парень.

— Хорошо. Я поверю тебе. Но для этого… Расскажи мне о том дне. Да, я знаю, тебе больно. И я знаю, что повела себя как скотина и мне стоило бы промолчать… Но уже поздно…

— Ладно. Ладно! — вскрикнул Санс, и в его глазах промелькнула быстро скрытая боль, — Я расскажу тебе. Точнее, дам почитать конкретные страницы своего дневника.

— Серьезно? — брюнетка и правда была в шоке.

— Да, — Санс достал черный блокнот, полистал и отдал Фриск, — читай.

Почерк у него был настолько красивым и аккуратным, что хотелось спросить, не сидит ли он по два часа в сутки над прописями для первоклассников. Но девушка быстро отбросила эти мысли и принялась за чтение.

«Я не хочу писать о мирном начале дня, о смехе и радости. О том, как прекрасно все начиналось. Потому что закончилось хуже некуда.

Я напишу только о том моменте, когда понял, что уже ничего не вернуть.

Мне было велено защищать детей. Я должен был спасти их, но… Как говорится во всяких книгах и фильмах, все случилось слишком быстро. Азриель умирал. Чара упала рядом с ним на колени. Мы все понимали, что ничего не изменить. И от этого было еще больнее.

Что можно чувствовать, когда близкий тебе человек умирает прямо на твоих глазах, по твоей вине? Это безысходность. Боль. Но даже эта боль не сравнится с тем, что чувствовала Чара. Она словно была в трансе. Просто уставилась в пустоту и выпустила свою стихийную магию. Она была всепоглощающая. Непоколебимая. Состоящая из боли утраты. Она уничтожала всех, кто причинил кому-то вред. Эта магия мощной волной прокатилась по подземелью, забирая силы у владельца. Да и не нужна была ей эта жизнь…

Почему-то ей не было страшно уходить. Не было страшно убивать. Умирать. Альф тоже видела это. Она тоже не могла помочь. Тоже не могла ничего сделать. Никто ничего не смог… И тогда я понял. Понял, что ступает за мной по пятам, не отпуская ни на миг. И поэтому я отгородился ото всех. Поэтому почти не контактирую с кем-либо. Потому что это — Смерть.»

— Дальше не читай, — Санс поспешно забрал у девушки блокнот, — идем отсюда.

— Хей, мистер… Прости меня, окей? — осторожно сказала Фриск.

Санс только кивнул и просто ушел, оставив Фриск размышлять в одиночестве. Это так неожиданно и странно, что внешне невероятно холодный Санс на самом деле испытывает такое. Ни один человек не вытерпел бы. Его бы просто разорвало от боли.

Брюнетка сделала вполне логичный вывод, что надо оставить мэра наедине с собой на какое-то время, поэтому она отправилась обратно в участок, проверить, как там Папс с Андайн.

Папируса уже не было на месте, видимо, ушел за братом или сахаром, а вот шериф уже избавилась от слез, слишком гордых, чтобы скатиться по щекам, и грустным, полным боли взглядом смотрела на трещинки в стене. Фриск очень сомневалась, что сможет найти правильные слова в этом случае, да и вряд ли они могут тут как-то помочь, так что брюнетка просто пристроилась рядом и так же молча гипнотизировала стену. Никто не знал, сколько они простояли так, просто оказывая друг другу молчаливую поддержку, и Фриск подумала, что Андайн нуждается в обнимашках, поэтому, все еще молча, притянула к себе шерифа и крепко ее обняла. Андайн тихо выдохнула, напрягшись, но потом расслабилась и позволила себе просто наслаждаться объятиями. Видимо, ей это было еще нужнее, чем Фриск думала.

— Спасибо, — прошептала красноволосая, — хоть я и не доверяю обнимашкам, но мне действительно стало легче.

— Почему не доверяешь? — заинтересовалась брюнетка.

— Ну… Они созданы для того, чтобы скрыть лица. Когда-то мне они нравились, как и всем, но не сейчас. Знаешь, Фриск, как бы долго ты не хотела тут пробыть, какими загадочными бы тебе не казались события и какими бы интересными ни были жители — не доверяй им. И не смей влюбляться. Для нас это даже странно немного. Все боятся быть отвергнутыми, никто не хочет снова почувствовать ту боль. Ну, а если ты все же захочешь испытать подобное… Любовь, в смысле… Не пытайся добиться взаимности от них. Особенно от Санса. Любить монстров… Как любить звезды. Они так близко и одновременно так далеко от тебя, что ты даже не можешь сказать, все ли они горят огнем. Может, не пламя озаряет их поверхность, а холод? И эти звезды уж точно не смогут полюбить тебя в ответ. Серьезно, монстры, пережившие предательство от своих, не скоро вновь обретают веру.

— О… — только и смогла проговорить Фриск.

Слишком много впечатлений для одного дня, слишком много философии и скрытой боли. Девушке нужно было время, чтобы во всем разобраться и все осознать, потому что бросаться в ледяную прорубь без подготовки чревато последствиями. А дальнейшее нахождение здесь таким прыжком и казалось.

— Вообще, очень много сердец было разбито, — продолжила шериф.

— И твое?

— Нет, — Андайн печально улыбнулась, — я все еще надеюсь, что нас предал не тот, кого я люблю.

Брюнетка вздохнула, замечая, что шериф устала прятать эмоции, и они медленно проявляются, не собираясь больше прятаться за высокими стенами.

— Боже, Андайн, это так сложно. Я не могу полностью понять всю суть того, что ты говоришь, но я вижу, как тебе больно… Поэтому… — Фриск снова обняла ее, — просто позволь мне помочь, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — девушка обняла брюнетку в ответ и та не увидела слезы, снова появившиеся на её глазах и, кажется, появляющиеся не так уж и редко, как она хотела показать.

— Я узнаю, кто предал вас, сколько бы времени на это ни ушло! — с решительностью, удивившей даже ее, воскликнула Фриск.

Ага, вот только как? Думать надо, прежде чем говорить!

— Хах, мы уже пытались узнать. Безуспешно. Это будет сложно, но, если что, можешь рассчитывать на нашу с Папирусом помощь, — улыбнулась Андай.

— И на мою, — внезапный голос Санса напугал обеих девушек.

— Твою ж налево, направо и по вертикали! Санс, черт возьми, не подкрадывайся так! — вскрикнула брюнетка.

Мэр заметно поморщился и снова закатил глаза.

— Следи за языком, мисс Хупер.

— Мое имя Фриск, — насупилась девушка, — не обязательно быть таким вежливым и официальным.

— Не обязательно быть такой неотесанной, — парировал Санс и добавил после короткой паузы, — Мисс Хупер.

— Ну и ладно! Тогда скажи мне свою фамилию, я же не могу называть тебя просто Мистер Мэр, — заявила Фриск под тихий смех Андайн.

— Санс Боун, но, вообще-то, Мистер Мэр тоже подойдет.

— Окей, Мистер Боун, ты что-то говорил про то, что мы можем рассчитывать на твою помощь в расследовании, — напомнила брюнетка и все мигом посерьезнели.

— Да, точно. У меня пока нет идей, на кого мы можем надеяться и кому можно доверять, так что будем предельно осторожны, — он повернулся к Андайн, — Под подозрением все, кроме Мисс Хупер, меня, тебя и Папса.

— И кроме Альфис, — напомнила шериф.

— Не, она тоже. Вообще-то, у Альфис было больше всех шансов убить Азриеля и Чару, но я не уверен насчет мотивов, так что составишь пока список подозреваемых, хорошо? — Санс выпрямился и достал из кармана куртки телефон, что-то печатая и отправляя шерифу.

— Без проблем, — Андайн быстро приступила к работе и полностью погрузилась в нее.

— Спасибо. А мы с Ф… Мисс Хупер пойдем пока ко мне, надо же познакомить ее с диваном.

Андайн была слишком поглощена работой, чтобы ответить, а Фриск просто обиделась на Санса.

Они снова вышли из участка, на этот раз не собираясь возвращаться. Было заметно, что холод Санса немного отступил, лед подтаял, а значит, он может быть растоплен полностью. Может, Фриск может это сделать. А может и не она. Не имеет значения, кто и когда, важно как. Лед должен быть растоплен. Сердце, долго находящееся в холоде, перестает чувствовать вовсе.

Метель в Сноудине валила с прежней силой, в отличие от мэра не собираясь оттаивать. Все нормальные монстры сидели дома, и только два придурка активно пробирались к дому. Боже, такими темпами эта метель доберется и до Хотленда, и хана тогда вашей хваленой лаве.

Наконец-то, спустя почти полчаса мучений, двое придурков сумели ввалиться в дом. Промокшие насквозь и замерзшие, они с готовностью нырнули в его теплые объятия. Папирус, услышав стук зубов даже со второго этажа, крикнул, что чайник закипел. Копоть от стен отскребать не пришлось, что несказанно обрадовало Санса.

***

Когда они удобно утроились на диване с кружками горячего чая в руках, Фриск решила продолжить разговор.

— У тебя уже есть идеи, как мы найдем преступника? — спросила девушка.

— Пока что просто ищем алиби для всех по возможности. Если его нет — допрашиваем, но аккуратно. Нельзя, чтобы о расследовании узнали.

— Хорошо. Кстати, я вот о чем хотела спросить, мистер. Почему у монстров есть крылышки?

— А почему нет? — прищурился парень. Боже, почему он защищается даже тогда, когда в этом нет необходимости?

— Мне просто интересно, — примирительно сказала Фриск. — Я может тоже хочу.

— Хм, — Санс задумался, — когда метель поутихнет, я мог бы помочь тебе научиться летать. В конце концов, это моя обязанность как мэра.

— Ой, да ладно, просто признай, что я милашка и мне невозможно отказать, — самодовольно улыбнулась брюнетка.

— Ничего подобного! — возмутился парень, — не все крутится вокруг тебя, Мисс Хупер.

— Да знаю я, просто пошутила.

Следующий час они провели за разговорами ни о чем, не переступая личные границы друг друга. Санс даже стал выглядеть немного менее зажатым и чаще улыбался. Фриск подумала, что операция «Растопить лед Мистера Мэра» будет не такой сложной, какой казалась сначала.

Метель закончилась, и все жители городка вздохнули с облегчением. Санс и Фриск вышли на задний двор — учить брюнетку летать и не падать. Сначала мэр предлагал просто скинуть девушку с крыши, мол, не полетела — не выжила, но Фриск ясно дала понять, что такого не простит и вообще замучает Санса до смерти с помощью обнимашек, (Парень в тайне был только за, но, конечно же, промолчал) поэтому мэру пришлось возиться с девушкой по-нормальному, чему он был не сильно рад.

— Фриск! — взвыл Санс после очередной неудачной попытки девушки хотя бы воплотить свои крылья.

— Ого, даже не Мисс Хупер? — обрадовалась Фриск, мигом позабыв про свое фиаско.

— Мисс Хупер, — исправился парень, — вы беспросветная идиотка. Я тебе который раз повторяю, найди внутри себя источник магии. Он там есть. Просто найди.

Они бились над этой задачей уже целый час, а результатов, про крайней мере хороших, все еще не было. Сансу хотелось просто послать всех и вся, закрывшись в комнате, но это было не в его правилах.

— Да я понятия не имею, как! — взвилась брюнетка.

— Ладно, попробуем иначе. Думаю, твоя магия завязана на эмоциях, потому что ты только что разозлилась и почти смогла явить нам свои крылышки, поэтому тебе нужно оказаться в настоящей опасности, чтобы почувствовать магию.

Санс с помощью магии телепортировал их обоих прямо на веревочный мост, находящийся над пропастью, оставил Фриск посреди него, а сам телепортировался на твердую почву.

— Сейчас я начну ломать мост, — одновременно со словами мэра несколько деревянных досок отлетели от моста, — твоя задача — улететь оттуда до того, как ты разобьешься о скалы внизу.

— Это жестоко! — Фриск была возмущена, — а если я все же разобьюсь?

Умирать в таком юном возрасте ой как не хотелось, но другого пути, кроме как улететь, не было.

— Ну, так тому и быть, скучать не буду, — отрезал Санс и от моста отлетели уже все доски, кроме тех, на которых стояла девушка.

— Санс, твою ж! Прекрати!

Паника заполнила каждую клеточку тела Фриск. Она не оставляла попыток достучаться до парня. Безуспешно.

— Нет! — веревки, за которые отчаянно цеплялась Фриск, начали рваться, — Активируй крылья! Спаси себя!

— Я не могу! — девушка была на грани истерики, — Хватит!

— Мисс Хупер! — рявкнул мэр, — Соберись!

Веревки оборвались. Фриск начала падать. Санс мгновенно взлетел и хотел было уже спасать свою непутевую идиотку ученицу, но тут она сама показалась над обрывом, пребывая в шоке.

— Я сделала это! — она приземлилась рядом с парнем.

— Да, — тот облегченно выдохнул, стараясь это скрыть, что у него отлично получилось, — видишь, ты не такая беспросветно тупая.

— Эй! Я на тебя дважды обижена — за то, что пытался меня убить и за то, что обзываешься!

Её всю трясло. Конечно, пережить такое спокойно мог бы разве что сам мэр. Но, несмотря ни на что, чувство полета было опьяняющим. Словно ты можешь все и тебе подвластен целый мир, а ты паришь над ним, над глупыми человеческими заботами, над проблемами — своими и чужими. И не существует в данную секунду ничего, кроме тебя, прохладного воздуха и крыльев за спиной.

— Я бы не дал тебе умереть. Я же мэр, ты что, я не могу позволить погибнуть кому-то из своих горожан по моей вине. Только не снова, — его взгляд снова стал пустым и холодным.

— Санс, — Фриск подошла ближе, — твоей вины в их смерти нет. Каждый ошибается. У всех есть на это право. Именно с ошибками приходит опыт, так что прекрати винить себя во всех грехах этого мира и просто живи дальше.

Мэр недоверчиво посмотрел на девушку и она поняла, что все не так просто.

— Меня винили в смерти Чары и Азриеля еще два года после того события, пока не доказали мою непричастность. Они ненавидели меня, и сейчас только-только начали снова принимать. Я не могу лишиться их доверия.

— Отлично. Значит, ты должен доказать, что причин ненавидеть тебя нет, и первый шаг к этому — отпустить, — Фриск улыбнулась, — ну, а дальше придумаем что-нибудь.

— С…Спасибо, — парень криво усмехнулся.

— А может нормально улыбнешься? Хочу посмотреть, не отвалятся ли бровки.

— Как связаны брови и улыбка? — не понял Санс.

— Никак, просто звучит прикольно, — Пожала плечами девушка, — ну что, идем обратно? А то я снова замерзла.

— Да, конечно, — Санс телепортировал их обратно в дом, немало удивив Папируса:

— Санс! Ты хоть предупреждай, когда так делать будешь! А если бы я на том месте стоял? — воскликнул помощник шерифа.

— Спокойно, Папс. Ты слишком параноик, это уже переходит некоторые границы. Я ни разу не телепортировался прямо в тебя, так что прекращай ныть и поставь чайник, будь добр, — мэр улыбнулся. Брови не отвалились.

Они снова опустошили запасы чая, закутались в теплые уютные пледы и разошлись по своим комнатам. Новая жизнь в новом городе началась.

Глава 3.

Фриск долго без цели блуждала по дому мэра, пока не наткнулась на стеллажи с книгами в комнате Санса, который в это время пил чай на кухне. Книг было очень много, и разнообразие их жанров поражало. Девушка была, мягко говоря, в восторге от такого количества разных и, несомненно, интересных книг. Она взяла первую попавшуюся. Аннотация сзади обещала романтику и много стекла, как коротко было приписано идеальным почерком Санса.

И тут брюнетка задумалась — а что, по сути, представляет из себя любовь? Это ведь не только счастье рядом с человеком, не легкие будни с любимым. Это труд, в который надо вкладывать много усилий. Это боль, когда любовь либо не взаимна, либо когда ты не можешь помочь страдающей половинке. Любовь бывает разной, но никогда — простой. Любить надо так, чтобы пламя сердца согревало обоих, а не сжигало. Это сложно.

Если задуматься, — любовь похожа на чай. Сначала вы наливаете в кружку кипяток — и это чистая, неразбавленная, неожиданно вспыхнувшая влюбленность, потом вы добавляете сахар, превращая свое чувство в полноценную любовь. Не позволяете чаю остыть, и ваши чувства живут. Но все заканчивается, и вот, ваш чай уже холодный, ненужный. Кружка пуста, потому что кто оставляет холодный чай? И тогда любовь умирает. Но всегда остается след — и чем дольше чай был в кружке, тем заметнее след и тем сложнее его отмыть.

Любила ли когда-нибудь Фриск раньше? У девушки не было ответа на этот вопрос (или она не хотела отвечать), потому что ни разу никого не полюбить за семнадцать лет — по меньшей мере странно. Но она была уверена, что сейчас, держа в руках эту книгу, находясь в этом мире — она счастлива.

А вот любил ли Санс? Судя по всем этим книгам, по его поведению и той боли, которую он скрывает — да, любил. Но никогда нельзя сказать наверняка. Так что девушка решила просто взять книгу и пойти читать на диван, не грузя себя тяжелыми мыслями и привычной философией.

Мирно читающую Фриск от увлекательного занятия отвлек взъерошенный Санс. Даже сам факт того, что мэр не выглядел безупречно, настораживал. Брюнетка мгновенно отложила книгу и выжидающе уставилась на парня.

— Андайн только что прислала сообщение с просьбой срочно приехать. Говорит, что-то нашла. — без предисловий выпалил он.

— Отлично! — Фриск воодушевилась, — тогда бежим!

Девушка вскочила на ноги, запутавшись в них благодаря своей природной неуклюжести, и быстро натянула кеды, показывая, что готова идти.

— Нет времени, — Санс щелкнул пальцами и их окутал голубой дым, который через несколько мгновений развеялся и они оказались в участке.

Увидев их, шериф оторвала сосредоточенный взгляд от компьютера и радостно посмотрела на только что появившихся прямо посреди комнаты. Она привыкла к таким выходкам иногда слишком спешащего Санса, так что, в отличие от Папируса, пугаться не собиралась.

— Привет! — воскликнула шериф.

— Ага, привет. Что там с делом? — не стал тянуть парень.

Девушка встрепенулась, вспоминая цель их визита, и радостно посмотрела на мэра, всем своим видом показывая, что все не так уж и сложно.

— Так, точно, — Андайн повернула ноутбук в сторону мэра, — смотри. Железное алиби есть у всех, кроме Маффет, которая, кстати, была рядом с местом преступления, насколько я знаю, и у Альфис. Надо выяснить у них все это, только максимально аккуратно.

Миссия обещала быть трудной, как считал Санс, но выполнимой. Надо всего лишь откопать те свечи с пыльных антресолей и договориться с одним хорошо знакомым чудиком, который непременно поможет. Поворчит, может, чайник в парня швырнет, но поможет. Обязательно. Всегда помогает.

— Хм, — Санс задумался, но через минуту воспрянул, — я знаю, кто нам поможет!

— Кто?! — мгновенно вскинулась шериф.

Она была очень удивлена тому, как быстро парень придумал почти выход из ситуации, но была готова уже сейчас начинать работать.

— Гастер, — серьезно сообщил Санс, получив в ответ недоумевающий взгляд от Фриск и взгляд, говорящий: «ты что, дебил?» от Андайн.

— Что за Гастер? — поинтересовалась брюнетка.

— Узнаешь, а пока идем искать его, — уже знакомый голубой дым вернул их в особняк.

Девушка ничего не понимала, а мэр явно пытался сформулировать свою мысль, чтобы нормально донести ее до Фриск.

— Так, смотри, как ты уже знаешь, нам нужен Гастер. Вызвать его будет не так уж и просто, но он реально поможет.

— И кто это? Что вообще за странное имя? — нахмурилась брюнетка.

Слишком много загадок, недомолвок и тайн. В расследованиях так и должно быть, по сути, но не от сообщников же ждать такого надо, а от врагов!

— Мой отец.

— И почему у тебя возникают сложности с просьбой о помощи у собственного отца? — Фриск вздернула бровь.

— Ну… Он как бы немного мертв. Немного в прямом смысле.

Объяснения были запутанными и бредовыми, так что Фриск непременно позвонила бы в дурку, если бы не жила в мире, где у каждого есть магия и крылья. Мало ли, что тут может быть в порядке вещей — живые мертвые, видимо, если не обыденность, то точно не что-то из ряда вон.

— Так, ладно, я все еще ничего не понимаю и, могу предположить, что не пойму, так что… Просто вызови его с помощью сатанистского обряда, или как ты там собираешься это сделать…

Девушка нервно улыбнулась, отходя вглубь комнаты, ведь, мало ли, ее кровь еще понадобится, или там волосы. С ними брюнетка не хотела расставаться, как и с кровью, конечно же.

— Ароматизированные свечки, — Санс ухмыльнулся.

— Ароматизированные? Типо понюхал и отправился в наркоманскую вселенную?

— Не в наркоманскую, но другую. А теперь заткнись, мне надоел этот разговор. Я просто сделаю свое дело.

Санс быстро расставил на столе черные, пахнущие чем-то смутно знакомым свечи и зажег их. Выглядел он при этом так, будто собирается принести эти самые свечи в жертву, но они не должны об этом знать. Скоро аромат убаюкал обоих и они впечаталась лицом в стол, заснув.

Открыли глаза путешественники уже в совершенно другом месте. Стены были золотыми и как будто светились изнутри, напоминая золотые цветы, само помещение казалось девушке бесконечным. Лианы обвивали белые колонны, контрастирующие со стенами. В середине зала, метрах в десяти от Санса и Фриск, сидел мужчина. Его поза выражала расслабленность, он либо не заметил появления гостей, либо упорно не подавал виду.

— Твой отец? — шепнула брюнетка.

— Да… — Санс ответил, даже несмотря на глупость вопроса.

Ни один звук не нарушал спокойствие и тишину этого мирка, но вскоре тихие шаги нарушили эту идиллию. Санс подошел к мужчине, морально готовясь к чему-то, видимо, сложному и немного неприятному.

Он немного потоптался на месте, собираясь с мыслями, ведь, ну правда, не видеть родителя столько лет и внезапно нагрянуть с визитом — для психики вредно. Причем не Санса.

— Привет… Пап… — произнес парень.

— Что-то давно тебя не было видно, — игнорируя приветствие, повернулся Гастер, — Кажется, в последний раз… Пять лет назад? У тебя сейчас другие глаза. Это что, печаль? Грусть, боль, память? Хм, неплохо. Но с твоей стороны, сын, было жестоко оставить меня одного в этой комнате, где всего-то и есть, что противный, как еда Папируса, чай и тупая, как ты, книжка, — вдруг мужчина обратил внимания на Фриск, — О-о-о, привет, мальчик.

Наверное, отец и сын услышали звук выкатывающихся глаз и упавшей челюсти, потому что все это было странно и неожиданно. А вы разве каждый день встречаетесь с выжившими из ума полутрупами?

— Я не мальчик…

— Тогда привет, девочка. И вообще, что ты хочешь, я уже около десяти лет торчу здесь один, а этот придурок приходит только раз в год, и даже не всегда этот день выпадает на мой день рождения. Конечно, тут легко сойти с ума.

Он недовольно швырнул в Санса книгу и пакетик заварки, выражая свое отношение к такому неуважению со стороны собственного сына.

— Мило, — девушка не знала, что еще сказать.

— Ах да, — вспомнил Гастер, — как тебе Санс? Так и остался ворчливым, но веселеньким?

— Веселым? Нет, он постоянно в себе, как я поняла, и находится в состоянии депрессии.

— А также в этой комнате! — недовольно произнес предмет обсуждений и продолжил, — мне не хотелось кого-либо видеть, так что прости. Ты не видел все происходившее, но у тебя достаточно магии, чтобы пробраться в мои воспоминания, так что… — парень подошел к отцу и закрыл глаза.

Гастер медленно и не особо уверенно поднял руки к голове сына. Их окутало голубоватое свечение, но через пару секунд все прекратилось и Гастер в ужасе отошел назад. Увиденное потрясло его, но не так сильно, как Санса, потому что мужчина быстро пришел в себя.

— Серьезно? Ну так что ты до сих пор ноешь? Пять лет прошло как никак. Давно можно было все найти, тупой ты пень. Да я тебя чаем с твоим ненавистным бегемотом отпаивать буду!

— Бергамотом…

— Один хрен, щас вообще жирафа в кружку засуну.

— Ага.

Парень с извинениями ударил отца по голове и тот исчез. Тот же трюк был проделан и Фриск. Они снова были на кухне. В углу под потолком дулся на мир Гастер, а Санс пытался объяснить, что это было необходимо. Семейная идиллия, в общем.

— Ладно, а теперь мне нужна твоя помощь, пап, — сказал Санс, добившись прощения.

— Без проблем, только принеси мне выпить что-нибудь, желательно, покрепче чая, — раскомандовался Гастер и вытащил из ниоткуда карту подземелья, заняв ей половину стола. На другую половину была помещена целая переносная лаборатория. Впечатляюще.

— Скажи, Гастер, как ты летаешь, но одновременно можешь брать предметы? — спросила не в меру любознательная девушка.

— О, — ему понравился вопрос, — небольшая манипуляция пространством между мирами и хоба.

Фриск честно не хотела знать подробности, ведь такая лекция затянулась бы на неделю, поэтому она покачала головой и сказала:

— Интересно… Но я даже спрашивать не буду, как ты это сделал. Все, что я пойму, это вероятную последнюю фразу: «ты что, тупая?» — она улыбнулась.

— Ха, возможно. Так что даже не пытайся вникнуть. Лучше скажи, нашли ли вы что-то стоящее?

Обрадовавшись тому, что появился вопрос, на который она точно даст правильный ответ, Фриск даже подскочила от восторга.

— Агась, Андайн нашла двоих потенциальных подозреваемых и мы хотим проверить их.

— Кто? — коротко осведомился Гастер.

— Маффет и Альфис.

На последнем имени он усмехнулся, и Фриск внезапно заметила, как в такие моменты тот похож на Санса. Точнее, Санс на него.

— Альфис сразу вычеркивать можно, она не способна на подобное, — мужчина покачал головой.

— Мы проверяем всех, — безапелляционно заявила девушка.

— Ла-а-адно, тогда ты, может быть, знаешь, как все это проверить?

— Ты тут умный, ты и скажи, — крикнул Санс из кухни.

Гастера окутал черный дым — магия у всех своего цвета? — и он оказался за спиной сына, забрав у него чай и сделав глоток.

— Видишь, мелочь, сам признал, что я умнее тебя, — ученый с деланной надменностью вскинул подбородок и оттопырил мизинец.

— Но чай ты пьешь противный, — не остался в долгу Санс и с тем же выражением лица отвернулся.

Это мужчина оставил без ответа, снова став серьезным. Он поставил кружку на стол, с помощью магии насыпав туда столько сахара, что это был уже не чай, а странное и до жути сладкое месиво, и сделал очередной глоток.

— Смотри, тебе надо собрать остаточную магию с того места, ибо это — самый простой способ все выяснить…

— Но? — подтолкнула Фриск.

— Но, во-первых, прошло слишком много времени, — мужчина ненадолго замолчал, — а во-вторых, будет сложно отличить враждебную магию от той, что пыталась ребят защитить.

Санс жестом велел отцу замолчать, о чем-то думая. Гастер знал своего ребенка вдоль и поперек, так что теперь старался аккуратно пробраться в его мысли и хоть как-то помочь. Так они простояли еще минут десять, за которые Фриск смогла найти в глубине кухни вкусный чай и даже заварила его, предварительно спрятав сахар. Потому что много сахара кушать вредно.

Внезапно Санс одновременно с Гастером издал победный клич и они синхронно повернулись к подавившейся Фриск.

— Я знаю, что надо делать! — парень едва не светился от радости.

— И что же? — поинтересовалась брюнетка, прокашлявшись.

— Забежим в шахты к озеру, которое дает дополнительную магию, благодаря которой я смогу без труда все провернуть. Правда, подвох состоит в том, что добраться туда невероятно сложно.

— Я с тобой пойду, хорошо?

— Какая буква в слове «сложно» тебе непонятна? — удивился Санс.

— Все понятны. Вдвоем будет проще, — девушка пожала плечами.

— Ладно, идем. Нам в Вотерфол надо.

В Вотерфоле, где и до этого было довольно тихо и спокойно, словно замерла жизнь. Было ли это связано с появлением давно умершего или чем-то еще, Фриск не хотела знать. Даже ветер замер, не шелестя привычно травой, не создавая в стенах пещер только вечности понятную мелодию.

Тем временем они вышли из пещер и смогли взлететь. С высоты все было вроде бы как обычно, но если присмотреться, можно было заметить, что вода течет не так бурно, эхо-цветы мерно покачиваются в такт неслышимой музыке, а обычно то тут то там снующие Темми попрятались в своей пещерке. Даже метель в Сноудине поутихла, и теперь только белые холодные хлопья медленно опускались на землю.

Санс опустился рядом со входом в шахты. Из пещер веяло сыростью и чем-то неуловимо опасным. Он не оставлял попыток отговорить девушку от опасной затеи, испытывая за нее беспокойство и объясняя это самому себе тем, что это обычное беспокойство мэра за жителя подконтрольного парню города. Самообман — штука странная, но прямо сейчас к правде блондин явно не был готов.

— Это будет сложно, Фриск, так что если ты не готова, — начал Санс.

— Так, тихо! Я готова, и отступать не буду! Идем уже, — девушка раздраженно шагнула в темноту шахт, — дальше-то куда?

— За мной, — по-доброму усмехнулся парень и решительно пошел вперед, подсвечивая им путь магией.

Решимость бурлила в крови брюнетки, заполняя все ее существо. Если не сейчас, то когда? Фриск с детства знала, что пути к счастью нет. Счастье — это и есть путь, который не выйдет пройти по одиночке. Ведь всегда есть те, кто поддержат, и те, кто постараются создать как можно больше препятствий. Она хотела помочь Сансу свернуть с дороги боли на путь счастья, пусть такой же сложный, но определенно куда более светлый. Каждый заслуживает добра, а один холодный мэр — тем более. Его сердце оттает. Фриск пообещала это самой себе, что обязательно увидит его искреннюю, полную счастья улыбку и искрящиеся глаза. Однажды это случится.

Однажды.

Глава 4.

В пещере пахло сыростью и какими-то цветами. Путь освещали лишь магия Санса и кристаллы на стенах. Казалось, что дорога ведет в никуда, никогда не заканчиваясь, постоянно петляя и приводя в начальную точку. Все вокруг словно нашептывало «пора уходить, тебе здесь не рады». И, может, это правда? Может, Фриск нигде не будут рады, и она не сумеет найти свое место в этом мире. Благодаря темноте пещеры быстро забылось ощущение полета и свободы, которое девушка познала, когда впервые взлетела на собственных крыльях. Забылось и то, что в подземелье она чувствовала себя дома, чего не чувствовала никогда до этого. Ни один детский дом, ни одна квартира приемных родителей не смогла стать для Фриск настоящим домом за семнадцать лет, а это место стало таким родным всего за несколько дней. Такое ощущение, что она знакома с жителями этого мира всю жизнь, и это ощущение казалось правильным. Тем не менее, сейчас Фриск испугалась, что это все было ложью, и что она никогда не найдет выхода из этих пещер и из крепости своих страхов.

Они шли уже около часа, но так и не свернули с пути. Обстановка не поменялась никак. Все так же стены, те же кристаллы, те же неприятные ощущения. Словом — все было без изменений, и это начинало порядком выматывать.

В такие моменты, когда впереди только путь, а атмосфера не располагает к разговорам, начинаешь невольно задумываться… Обо всем. О том, что жизнь, если подумать, невероятно быстротечна. Люди так часто тратят ее на бесполезные вещи вроде скучной работы, живут по принципу офис-дом-офис, а жизнь… Протекает мимо них. Но если хоть на минуту отвлечься от угнетающей рутины, открыть свою душу окружающему миру, то окажется, что в мире множество возможностей, и порой за стенами дома, или офиса, или чего-то еще столько света, что люди просто слепнут, привыкнув к темноте своих комнат.

Почему? Потому что люди странные. В этой жизни вообще все странно. И сложно. Но иначе какой от этого прок? Мы все совершаем столько глупостей, пока мы молоды, живем свободой, чтобы потом закрыться от света. Ну не странно ли? Но, вообще-то, пока ты молод, ты должен совершить кучу глупостей, которые впоследствии станут для тебя уроками жизни. Пока ты молод, ты должен вытрясти из себя всю свою дурость при помощи вечеринок, алкоголя и безбашенных поступков, чтобы в зрелости быть более спокойным, мудрым и тогда, может быть, у тебя хватит ума более спокойно наслаждаться этим миром. А если нет… Что ж, удачного прозябания в темноте.

Кстати, о темноте. В пещере она перестала быть такой густой, как раньше. Девушка ускорила шаг, чтобы идти рядом с Сансом, и увидела впереди озеро со светящейся водой и знакомыми эхо-цветами. Другой берег был едва виден, а за ним — снова чернота. Девушка огляделась в поисках лодки или чего-то еще, что помогло бы им переплыть озеро, но ничего не увидела.

— И каким образом мы перейдем на другую сторону? — спросила Фриск, — перелететь не выйдет, слишком узко, чтобы была возможность развернуть крылья.

— Пешочком перейдем. Тут не очень глубоко. Только предупреждаю сразу — может привидеться что-нибудь странное. Например, твоя смерть. Или не твоя. Или что-то такое.

— Почему? — перспектива увидеть свою смерть брюнетке не нравилась. Лучше уж жить в блаженном неведении. Знать о будущем опасно — увидев свою смерть, ты ее уже не предотвратишь.

— Магия, — просто ответил Санс и пошел вперед, заходя в воду.

Фриск зашла вслед за ним. Поначалу все было хорошо, и она даже поверила в удачный исход событий, но в одну секунду девушка перенеслась в незнакомое место, которое ничего общего не имело с пещерным озером.

Это был огромный пустой зал. Бетонные светло-серые стены в полумраке выглядели какими-то потусторонними, словно в них замурованы люди и их призраки стараются привлечь внимание в тела. Резко из окон начал литься свет, показывая девушке всю прелесть пустой комнаты, стены которой стали выглядеть как обычный бетон. Окна прямо перед ней, и за ними не видно ничего, кроме ослепляющего света. Пахнет сигаретами и пылью.

Внезапно сзади кто-то появляется. Начинает пахнуть кофе и ромашками, а еще старыми книгами. Фриск кажется, что она уже знакома с этим запахом. Надо только вспомнить. Девушка просто чувствует, что это — ее соулмейт. Запах перестает казаться знакомым. Стоящий сзади пытается заставить ее повернуться. А зачем противиться родственной душе? Конечно, Фриск поворачивается в надежде упасть объятия своего человека. Оказывается, не надо было подчиняться. Табличка, появившаяся перед глазами, совершенно не радует.

«Выбирай, кто умрет, дорогуша — ты или он.»

Фриск выбирает свою смерть. Ей простреливают грудную клетку.

Она оказывается в непонятном месте, похожем на горы, только шириной не больше метра. Страх окутывает душу девушки, но она упорно идет вперед, игнорируя угрозу сорваться. Спустя время Фриск выходит к какому-то поселению, в котором жители явно проводят ритуальные пляски у костра. Девушка старается незаметно проскользнуть мимо к большому зданию, чтобы спрятаться, но её ловит один из жителей. Это рыжеволосая девушка с очень бледной кожей и рисунками на лице.

— Не доверяй желтому цвету, Фриск. Это не солнце. Это — скорпион, и он ядовит. Берегись сама и береги ледяного парня. Его сердце уже твое, как бы он это ни отрицал. Желтый скорпион погубит вас по отдельности, но будет бесполезен, если вы примете то, что начали чувствовать в первый же день.

Девушка ничего не поняла, но на всякий случай запомнила эти слова, решив поразмышлять о них позднее. Сейчас надо добраться до здания — это важнее.

Она вошла в просторное помещение. Там пахло деревом и кровью. Комната большая, стоят какие-то стеллажи, посередине — операционный стол, под ним — гроб. На столе кто-то лежит, а рядом стоит стоит мужчина. Его лицо невозможно увидеть, потому что лица нет — только смазанные черты. Как будто глупый скучающий подросток решил побаловаться с фотошопом. Фриск пытается разглядеть того, кто лежит на столе, и с ужасом осознает, что это — она сама. Неужели это конец? Неужели ее смерть будет такой, или это просто кошмар, не имеющий значения?

— Стой, стой, что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает она у мужчины, который поднес скальпель к её (или не ее) груди.

Незнакомец молчит. Точно, у него же нет рта. Это все очень пугает, но девушка не подает виду. Мужчина начинает вскрывать ее грудную клетку. Фриск отворачивается — зрелище не из приятных. Точнее, оно ужасно.

На середине процесса до Фриск доходит, что это сон. Она просыпается дома у Санса, и тут приходит грустный Папирус, сообщая, что Фриск скончалась сегодня ночью неизвестно от чего, а ты, Санс, должен прийти на похороны. То есть как это?..

Фриск просыпается снова.

Грудная клетка вскрыта, там нет сердца. Зато оно лежит рядом в виде осколков. И нет, Фриск это не удивляет. Могло быть и хуже. Брюнетка склеивает свое сердце с таким видом, будто делает это каждый день.

Резко из темноты выскакивает тот мужчина. Он безоружен, в руках только какой-то прибор, видимо, чтобы с его помощью можно было разговаривать даже при отсутствии рта.

— Фриск! — кричит он, — Фриск! Мисс Хупер, твою ж за ногу!

— Что? — сонно моргает девушка.

— Нашла место для сна, черт возьми! — разгневанный Санс брызнул прямо в лицо Фриск водой из озера, чтобы она проснулась.

— О, привет, Санс. Мне тако-о-ое снилось. Кстати! — она на секунду замерла, — мне послышалось или ты только что отбросил все свои манеры в сторону и начал ругаться?

— Тебе показалось, — буркнул мэр, — так что за сон, говоришь?

— Ты слышал когда-нибудь о родственных душах?

— Ну, читал вроде что-то подобное. А что?

— В одном из детских домов, в котором я была, нам рассказывали на ночь сказку о соулмейтах. Говорили, что в этом мире они — большая редкость, и что если судьбой вам предназначен ваш человек, вы обязательно встретитесь, и, независимо от обстоятельств, будете вместе. Я никогда не верила в это, но только что мне приснился кое-кто, и я на все сто уверена, что он — моя родственная душа.

— Обычно во снах, навеянных этим озером, одна часть правдива, а другая — нет, — задумался Санс, — не факт, что часть про соула является правдой.

— Факт! — запальчиво крикнула девушка, — иначе меня убьет странный мужик без лица, пхах.

— Тогда да, конечно, — с долей сарказма протянул мэр, — ну тогда начинай искать своего соула. Ты же запомнила, как он выглядел?

— Я не видела… Только запах чувствовала. Он был какой-то знакомый, — девушка нахмурилась и потерла виски пальцами, — не могу вспомнить.

— Вряд ли ты сможешь подойти и обнюхать каждого, с кем встречалась, тем более если этот твой чел с поверхности.

— Не, он отсюда. Ладно, идем дальше, может вспомню.

— Так мы пришли. Надо только, — парень подошел к стене и вытащил оттуда голубой светящийся кристалл, который, оказавшись в руках Санса, засветился чуть ярче, — взять это и телепортироваться наверх.

— Окей, — девушка пожала плечами и взяла мэра за руку, чтобыон переместил их обоих.

Они снова оказались на поверхности. Это была большая поляна, в воздухе которой до сих пор витает напряжение, чувство утраты и бесконечная боль.

— И что дальше?

Санс не ответил. Парень достал кристалл и, подпитывая его своей магией, просканировал все вокруг. Затем он вытащил пробирку — как странно, она совершенно обычная — и вобрал в нее магию. Она заискрила внутри тесного вместилища, засияла слегка желтоватым цветом и вернулась к прежнему состоянию без цвета, формы или запаха.

— Теперь обратно, — коротко бросил Санс, взлетая.

Фриск не знала, в какой части подземелья они находятся, так что, закатив глаза, активировала крылья и последовала за мэром к его дому.

Путь занял меньше десяти минут, и совсем скоро путешественники гордо вручили Гастеру свою добычу.

— Принесли, да, уже? — Гастер забрал у сына пробирку и пошел в комнату, — за мной давайте.

Они остановились на пороге и наблюдали за его действиями. Комната мгновенно превратилась в лабораторию. Всю стену занимал экран, остальное место было отведено для всяких инструментов, химикатов, колб и прочей ерунды. Фриск не особо много понимала в химии, считая этот предмет эльфийским.

Гастер мгновенно запустил все оборудование, летая от одного предмета к другому, записывая что-то, высчитывая и проверяя. А Фриск с Сансом ушли из скучной лаборатории ученого, который продолжал анализировать, абсолютно не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг.

Санс обещал показать девушке одно прекрасное место. Он говорил, что там можно почувствовать умиротворение, избавиться хоть ненадолго от переполняющих боли и негатива. Парень вел ее впереди, заставив закрыть глаза. Фриск вся была в предвкушении.

Идти с закрытыми глазами оказалось не так-то просто. Брюнетка то и дело спотыкалась о корни растений, о мелкие камушки и избежала излишне близкого знакомства со стволом дерева только благодаря Сансу. Наконец он остановился.

— Открывай, — разрешил парень.

Фриск распахнула глаза и потеряла дар речи. Вид был действительно потрясающий. Они вдвоем стояли на утесе, а внизу, на много километров вперед, к горизонту, разлилось озеро, совершенно не похожее на то, что было в пещерах. Это озеро не таило в себе зловещую тайну, оно было… Добрым. Лучи догорающего заката в последний раз озарили воды озера, окрасив их в теплые тона. Наступила ночь. Начали проявляться звезды, а светящийся шар луны растворялся в воде. Волны набрасывались на скалы, разбиваясь о них на тысячи мелких капель, снова тонущих и сливающихся воедино. Тихо шуршала трава, поглощая звуки шагов. Это место будто было создано для таких, как Фриск. Растерянных, потерявшихся в своих чувствах и глубоко внутри таких одиноких душ.

Несколько минут девушка не произносила ни слова, наслаждаясь видом, но потом почувствовала необходимость поделиться эмоциями.

— Это прекрасно, Санс, — тихо выдохнула она.

— Знаю, — так же тихо ответил он, — я же говорил, тебе понравится.

— Да… Ничего красивее в жизни не видела.

— У тебя что, зеркала в доме не было? — недоуменно спросил Санс, — хотя нет, я передумал. Снаружи все не так уж и радужно, но внутри… У тебя прекрасная душа, способная сострадать, тянущаяся сквозь мрак к свету…

— Уверен? Я никогда ничего такого не ощущала. Чувства просто сами появляются, я даже не всегда хочу помогать. И страх, кстати, тоже. Словно они всегда были, есть и будут. Словно они часть меня.

— Но иногда, чтобы оставаться собой, нужно потерять какую-то свою часть, часть своей личности, — возразил Санс.

— Может быть.

— Ну смотри, — начал доказывать парень, — когда ты рисуешь или даже просто пишешь что-то карандашом, он затупляется и ты точишь его. Карандаш становится меньше, но зато снова острый. Он потерял часть себя, но собой и остался. Похоже на то, как человек выстругивает свою личность. Ты заикнулась про страх? Есть те, кто от природы ничего не боятся, и наоборот. Сильны не первые, и даже не вторые. Сильна некая третья сторона, в которой бывшие трусы победили в себе эту черту и перестали быть таковыми, став отважными.

— Тогда, по идее, должна существовать и четвертая. Там будут те, кто потерял природную храбрость и обратился в моральное бегство.

— Эти уж точно слабаки сопливые. И совершенно не ты.

— Ты ведь плохо меня знаешь. Как тогда можешь судить?

— Я смотрю не на внешность, Фриск, хоть сначала и ляпнул что-то о ней. Мне не интересно то, что стремится показать кто-то, а то, что он показать не пытается. Люди постоянно хотят скрыть, засунуть на пыльную полочку души то, что скрывать не надо. Они отвергают любовь, пренебрегают светом и тянутся к мраку, думая, что это «круто». Но, блин, доброта — и есть то волшебство, которое мы все так ищем, хоть понять не стремимся.

— Есть те, кто наоборот, против воли толпы, идут к свету, — возразила девушка, — даже по тернистому, неудобному пути правды. Они предпочитают его тому, что может предложить мрак — комфортную дорожку с красным ковриком в горошек. А в конце пути там их встретит наряженный чертик с блокнотом-ручкой вместо хлеба с солью и противненьким голоском прогнусавит: «ну шо, товарищ, по дорожке прошелся, горошек потоптал, а теперь сиди и расплачивайся, запрещая сердобольным старушка кормить бедных котиков». И тогда, возможно, человек захочет повернуть назад, но коврик уже смотали и унесли на химчистку, ворота прикрыли, — и все. Со светом все сложнее, намного сложнее. Тебе придется вынести все испытания и все равно не повернуть на другую, маячащую совсем рядом удобную дорожку в белый горошек. Тут сила воли нужна.

— Таких встречается очень мало. Именно тех, кто всей душой принадлежит свету. Большинство либо светлые в темную полосочку, либо темные в светлую. Но и тут все вполне четко, у всего свои границы. Опаснее всего «серенькие» — добавишь белого, и вот они уже помогают старушкам кормить котиков, добавишь черного — и все, в колбаске котиков уже поджидает отрава.

— А ты какой?

— Я… Белый в темно-серую полосочку. Зла как такового во мне никогда не было, но и слишком сильной тяги к свету тоже. Зато у меня есть четкие границы, — Санс неопределенно повёл плечом.

— Пх. Говоришь так, будто зло — самое ужасное в человеке.

— Так и есть, вообще-то.

— Ну, а как же подлость, трусость, тщеславие, лживость и так далее?

— Это все стороны и ответвления старой подружки тьмы. Которая тебя, почему-то, почти не коснулась. Странная ты, слишком честная, убежденная в своей правоте и словно светишься изнутри, — Санс хмыкнул.

Фриск замолкла. Это неожиданное заявление потревожило струны ее души, и она не знала, что это. Сейчас так важно не ошибиться, не разрушить одним случайным словом все, что только начало формироваться… Нельзя все испортить.

— И это сбивает тебя с толку?

— Да.

Парень резко вскочил на ноги, протягивая Фриск руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться.

— Ладно, идем домой уже.

Недосказанность все еще висела в воздухе, оседая в легких неприятной пылью. Так хотелось снова закрыться, убежать от своих проблем и никогда не останавливаться, но нельзя бегать вечно. Придется во всем разобраться. Но не сейчас.

Брюнетка встала и, повинуясь неясному порыву, обняла Санса. Он по-доброму усмехнулся и пошел обратно, ожидая, что Фриск его догонит. А у нее внутри обрушились все стены, ломая каменными осколками ребра.

От Санса пахло ромашками и старыми книгами.

Глава 5.

Вернувшиеся домой Санс и Фриск обнаружили все так же поглощенного работой Гастера; Папирус же выглядел измотанным — он таскал новоявленному отцу кружки с чаем, но в итоге устал и принес сразу целую кастрюлю. Удивительно, но она не была почерневшей от копоти, видимо, совсем новая и не пострадавшая от кулинарных шедевров помощника шерифа.

— Ты прямо поглотитель чая! На тебя никакой заварки не хватит! — возмущенно пожаловался Папирус, принося кастрюлю.

— Ну так заваривай сразу листья, смысл париться с заваркой?! — посоветовал Гастер, не отрываясь от работы и черпая кружкой напиток.

Папирус надулся и ушел агрессивно срывать листья с непонятно откуда появившихся прямо посреди кухни кустов. Его недовольное бормотание было невозможно расслышать. В принципе, не то, чтобы кто-то пытался.

Санс снова скрылся в своей комнате, но на этот раз улыбнулся Фриск перед тем, как закрыть дверь. Хорошо, что Папс этого не видел, иначе вопросов было бы выше крыши. По сути, именно старшие братья должны оберегать младших от заведомо провальных отношений, но в их семье скорее Папирус исполнял такую роль. Возможно потому, что видел, как Сансу тяжело начать снова доверять другим и, тем более, самому себе после случившегося.

Оставив семейку заниматься своими делами, Фриск решила немного подумать обо всем, что произошло с ней за последнее время, и сделала то, что делает любой монстр в такие моменты — полетела в Вотерфол.

Вообще, она любила слушать тишину, наслаждаться ею, лежа на мягкой траве в полумраке Вотерфола, где тебя тревожит только слабый ветерок, забирающийся словно прямо в душу, выискивая печали и унося их с собой. Только когда закроешь глаза и ляжешь, ты можешь ощутить круговерть Вселенной, уши зальет море черноты, которое подступило и разбилось о скалы, которых на самом деле нет. Волны великого моря трав и эхо-цветов набегают на тебя, начиная разбег где-то далеко, за пределами видимости, за пределами вселенной, вторгаясь все глубже и глубже, вместе с ветром унося все негативные мысли. И брюнетка просто молчит. Смотрит на заменяющие звезды кристаллы, радуясь тому, что имеет, радуясь чувствам, эмоциям и той легкости на душе, что всегда появляется у нее в этом месте. И, наверно, именно в эти моменты ты как никогда понимаешь, что источник своих проблем — ты сам, а не кто-то другой.

И как-то сами собой ее мысли пришли к Сансу. Почему он? Он слишком хорош, чтобы заслужить такую участь и жизнь. И слишком прекрасен, чтобы заслужить такую любовь. Любовь Фриск. Она с детства считала себя отравленной, недостойной любви. Ведь что девушка может дать ему? Только знание того, что ей он небезразличен. Она не умела любить, но… Мы раскрываемся только во тьме. Добродетель перестаёт быть таковой, если ищет преимущества. Добро является добром лишь в наш самый последний час, в глубочайшей яме без всего. И в эту яму Фриск еще предстояло опуститься, если она хотела защитить Санса. От других или от самой себя — не важно. Она знала только, что он — загадка, которую необходимо разгадать, лед, который должен быть растоплен, сердце, которое снова сможет полюбить.

Поддаваясь непонятному порыву, брюнетка достала дневник, ручку и начала писать, не задумываясь о словах. Нужные мысли сами приходили в голову, а слова формировались в предложения. Это было обыденностью для журналиста, но Фриск все равно с замиранием сердца перечитывала некоторые свои записи, которые были особенно эмоциональными.

«Это был обычный, ничем не примечательный день. Снова уйма работы, и вот, вечером, придя сюда из-за очередной статьи, которую надо написать, спустившись в Подземелье, я встречаю его. Того, кто меня цепляет. Непонятно, ярко, бешено, глубоко, словно впервые. Хоть это и правда впервые… После общения с ним забываются прошедшие годы потерь и разочарований. Чувствуется что-то непонятное, и в тоже время такое, от чего сердце начинает биться чаще, и ты понимаешь — вот, это то, к чему я шел все это время. Ради этого был сделан каждый мой вдох, каждый шаг, каждое принятое решение. Это именно тот момент, когда я понимаю, что одиночество уходит прочь, а душа наполняется счастьем.

Иногда наступают такие моменты, когда восхищаешься ароматом свежесваренного кофе. Когда яркое солнце освещает твое лицо, и от этого непроизвольно всплывает улыбка. Когда за окном город лишь только пробуждается ото сна, а ты чувствуешь, что уже живешь, именно живешь, а не выживаешь. Когда легкий ветерок теребит твои волосы, а ты просто улыбаешься атмосфере этого Поздемелья, этого мира. Такие моменты бывают, когда ты влюблен, влюблен в эту потрясающую жизнь, когда ты пережил тяжелые времена, но потом, сделав шаг, оказываешься свободным. И в душе появляется место для любви. И это место в моей душе занял Санс — такой необычный, странный, внешне холодный, но внутри него столько тепла, что можно растопить самый крепкий и холодный лед, кроме его собственного. Его лед растоплю я. Я уверена в этом.»

Следуя этому порыву души, Фриск встала, наполненная решимостью сделать все, что задумывала.

Путь занял совсем немного времени, но, несмотря на это, решимость девушки стремительно меркла на фоне сомнений и вопросов. Что она ему скажет? А если он посмеется над чувствам? Если захлопнет дверь перед носом? Так! Она встряхнула головой. Нельзя думать об этом, просто нельзя. Девушке хотелось с разбега ворваться в его сердце и остаться там навсегда, как он навсегда остался в ее. И пусть говорят, что все унесет, все пройдет — она не верила, потому что уже не представляла жизни без него.

Продумав свою речь до основания, Фриск постучала в дверь комнаты мэра и вошла. Тот торопливо закрыл свой дневник и уставился на вошедшую.

— Привет?

— Да. То есть, привет, я хотела сказать привет, определенно привет и ничего больше. Черт, прости, я немного волнуюсь…

Девушка сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и не дать удивленному парню думать, что она сошла с ума, нет.

— Санс, — Фриск закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, — думаю, я должна сказать кое-что. Пусть мы знакомы не так мало, ой, много времени. Пусть, может быть, для тебя это совсем ничего не значит, но, пойми, я чувствую необходимость выговориться. Так вот, я, я… Я запуталась в своих чувствах. Я никогда раньше не испытывала подобного, и это, признаюсь, пугает. Н-не дает двигаться дальше. Я словно застыла на определенном этапе, и нет пути ни назад, ни вперед. Никуда. Это… странно. Чувствую себя жертвой стихийного порыва, и-и совсем не могу сопротивляться. Возникает множество вопросов, на которые нет ответов… Черт, я сейчас все только сильнее запутаю… — она выдержала паузу, не смотря на парня.

— А что, время важно? Сколько дней ты знаешь то или иное существо не определяет вашу связь никаким образом, — он усмехнулся, — но людям сложно это понять. Вы можете оказаться злейшими врагами в будущем, можете оказаться соулмейтами или любить до такой степени, что найдете друг друга даже в следующей жизни. Ты никогда не знаешь, кем будешь для того, кого только встретила на своем пути, Фриск.

— Так, эм… Кто же я для тебя?

Санс повернулся, обратив на нее взгляд таких непривычно теплых ярко-голубых глаз и с нежной улыбкой сказал:

— Незнакомка из другого мира.

***

Утро началось, к сожалению, не с кофе и даже не с фирменного чая Папируса (он назывался «Вылейте это, пока никто не умер»), а с того, что Фриск осознала, что привязана к какой-то металлической поверхности и ее голова болит настолько сильно, будто она была в запое по меньшей мере последние пятьдесят лет, даже учитывая, что ей всего семнадцать.

Пока брюнетка пыталась осознать, что происходит и кто она вообще такая, справа послышался смутно знакомый голос. Его обладатель (ница?) не оказывались в поле зрения Фриск, и ей это не казалось странным, ведь тогда странному незнакомцу пришлось бы приклеиться к потолку.

— Проснулась уже? Что-то долго. Я боялась, что доза снотворного выйдет слишком маленькой, а в итоге вышла слишком большой. Вероятно, ты чувствуешь себя как после жуткого похмелья.

Невнятно что-то прохрипев, так как во рту законно росли кактусы, девушка попыталась повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на похитителя, и у нее — удивительно — получилось. Хотя лучше бы нет. Перед ошеломленной Фриск стояла Альфис собственной персоной, которую девушка не раз видела на заставке телефона Андайн. 

— Ох, не удивляйся ты так. Мы даже не знакомы, верно? Ну, то есть ты меня точно не знаешь. Поэтому теряешься в догадках о том, что вообще происходит.

— Зачем тебе я? — брюнетке все же удалось выдавить из себя несколько слов, только вот ее голос звучал как из преисподней.

— О, ты единственная, кто мешает мне добраться до Санса с Гастером, — в глазах Альфис мелькнула злоба, — так что я заставлю тебя выбыть из игры.

— Как? — она мучительно хотела оттянуть момент. Все ведь только начало налаживаться, так почему Судьба подбросила ей очередную бочку дерьма?

— Каком кверху, - заявила ученая, - из-за них моя жизнь пошла по наклонной, но теперь моя очередь. Сначала я с твоей помощью растопчу сердце Санса, а потом уничтожу и его ненормального отца. 

Резко замолчав, на начала ходить по комнате, что-то бормотала, переливала, а девушка, которой Альфис вколола какую-то парализующую дрянь, не могла пошевелить даже головой, поэтому только жадно прислушивалась, но это почти ничего не дало. Наконец, ученая подошла так, что попадала в поле зрения Фриск. В руках у нее был шприц с какой-то сине-золотистой жидкостью, которую ученая явно собиралась ввести брюнетке.

— Что это?

— М-м-м… Ждешь злодейского монолога, благодаря которому ты все узнаешь? Ну жди, жди, — она криво усмехнулась.

Блондинка подошла к Фриск, проведя по ее руке, словно задумавшись, и приставила шприц прямо к вене. Девушка зажмурилась, готовая сдерживать крик боли, но не почувствовала ничего после того, как шприц проник под кожу и жидкость потекла по венам. До сих пор не веря своим ощущениям, брюнетка открыла глаза и по привычке провела рукой по волосам, приводя мысли в порядок. И замерла на месте. Она могла шевелиться. Обрадованная успехом, девушка с торжествующим видом повернулась к ученой, собираясь сказать нечто колкое, но слова застряли в горле. На кушетке, прикованная ремнями, до сих пор лежала она сама, выглядя спящей.

— Итак, дорогуша, — начала Альфис самодовольно, — все должно было получиться, так что ты, вероятно в большом шоке, хоть я и не уверена, что ты не выбегаешь через стену, эпично хлопнув воображаемой дверью… Но все же! Короче, я отделила твой дух от тела и теперь тебя увидит только тот, кто повернут к тебе всем сердцем. А таких тут нет, ты же не думаешь, что Санс чувствует что-то к тебе? А-ха-ха.

— В общем, — ученая посерьезнела, — для Гастера и его отпрысков твое исчезновение, конечно, не прошло незамеченным, но я им уже послала сообщение от твоего имени, что ты устала от жизни здесь, это все не для тебя и что ты сбежала обратно на Поверхность. Так что они не станут тебя искать, а я… Я смогу их убить.

Фриск сидела словно парализованная от ужаса — насколько это возможно, учитывая, что у нее нет тела.

— Ну, удачи тебе, — издевательски усмехнулась Альфис и вышла.

Взять что-то со стола тоже не получалось. В принципе, чего удивляться, призраки ведь и должны проходить сквозь предметы. Однако брюнетка уже вовсю паниковала.

Выбежав из комнаты (сквозь стену, конечно, кому нужны двери), она осмотрелась. Похоже, девушка в лаборатории. Что ж, ладно, она хоть знаю путь к Сноудину. Фриск бежала, не разбирая дороги, сквозь дома, деревья и монстров, которые недоумевали, почувствовав леденящий душу холод.

Гастер с сыном все еще были в комнате. Альфис же нигде не было видно — наверно, нашла занятие поинтереснее. Или дорабатывала злодейский план. Кто их, психопатов, знает.

Да и семейство Боунов явно и не подозревало о происходящем. Никто из них не видел еще одиноко лежащей на столе в гостиной записки. Но это ненадолго. На самом деле, больше всего Фриск боялась, что разобьет Сансу сердце. В очередной раз. Брюнетка знала, что ему было невероятно сложно отпустить себя хоть немного и довериться ей, а теперь Альфис ее руками уничтожила это доверие. И Фриск остро ненавидела женщину за это. Но девушка найдет способ выбраться — всегда находила. И тогда мэр узнает, что к чему, и сможет снова ей поверить, сможет полюбить.

Глава 6.

Санс просидел в своей комнате до самой ночи, а когда вышел найти теплый плед, то подумал, что лучше бы он вообще никогда не покидал стен этого дома. Меньше боли. Конечно, Фриск ушла, от него все уходят, и никто не способен полюбить такого, как он. Санс знал это, но все равно почувствовал, как острые осколки сердца впиваются в податливую плоть, ведь его девочка сбежала, не попрощавшись, словно осознала всю его ничтожность и решила, что больше ее в этом мире ничто не держит.

Внутри у Санса пустота, оставшаяся после взрыва. Казалось, он назревал так давно, что и не вспомнить, но рванул только сейчас. Почему?..

И внезапно осознание кувалдой ударило по разуму. Да потому что сдерживающего фактора больше нет. Фриск так быстро стала смыслом его жизни, той, за кого стоит не только бороться, но и держаться, а он… Как всегда, все заметил в последний момент. Когда уже поздно.

Он ж и л, впервые за столько лет именно жил, а не существовал, и все благодаря Фриск.

Больно… Почему так, черт возьми, больно?! — в отчаянии думал Санс, сотрясаясь в беззвучных рыданиях и тихо сползая по стенке на пол. — Она не должна была уходить. Надо было удержать ее, сказать, что люблю, просто сказать, это что, так, блин, сложно?!

Любит. Он действительно любит Фриск. Он не знал, когда окунулся в этот проклятый омут с головой, но это произошло, и теперь парню было сложно представить свою жизнь без милой, очаровательной, самой прекрасной идиотки мисс Хупер. Она так отчаянно ярко светила и была так близко, что ее свет слепил. Но не обжигал, никогда, нет. Согревал.

— Знаешь, — внезапно произнес Санс в спустоту, — все в этой жизни странно: от земли до луны и обратно, у любви было множество шансов, их использовать было нам надо. — парень вздохнул, — Но по моей вине мы вновь по разные стороны баррикад.

— Мы все такие глупые, — продолжил он, — когда действительно любим кого-то, мы словно сами вручаем человеку оружие, которое легко — за секунду — может не то что ранить нас, — убить, но не бежим после этого, сломя голову, а с улыбкой на лице ждем выстрела, который сразит наповал. Потому что взаимности не бывает. Она есть только в сказках.

Уткнувшись лбом в колени и с трудом сдерживая слезы, Санс заставил себя начать считать до ста и, наконец, забыть. Снова превратиться в бесчувственного мера, которого ничего, кроме безопасности Подземелья, не волнует. Хотя парень сомневался, сможет ли он забыть ее.

***

Шли дни, пролетали ночи, в которые Санс не мог спать, просыпаясь от жутких кошмаров, где Фриск бросала ему в лицо фразы о том, что все его ненавидят и никто никогда его не полюбит. Санс вскакивал с постели глубокой ночью, понимая, что он остался один, что никто не успокоит его после очередного ужасающего кошмара, потому что рядом нет никого, кто бы полюбил холодного мэра с изломанной душой и разбитым сердцем. Но да, Санс почти свыкся с мыслью, что Фриск нет в его жизни. Почти.

Который час смотря в стену на кухне, он думал о том, почему же так происходит. Фриск действительно о нем заботилась, так почему же он, придурок такой, не ценил этого? Черт. Как же больно.

Поздно. Слишком поздно дошло, что-то, чего он ждал все эти годы — любовь — таилась не в глупых романах, а в насмешливом, но таком родном блеске глаз. В мягкой полуулыбке, обращенной только на него. В таящихся эмоциях на дне зрачка, которые, тем не менее, было прекрасно видно.

Забыть.

Забыть, забыть, забыть, — стучало набатом в голове.

Один. Отсчет начат. Только вот легче не становится, только сильнее болит в левой части груди едва живое сердце.

Голубой дым окутал парня и он исчез из кухни, отправившись в свое уединенное место за водопадом. Он никогда не приводил сюда кого-то, это место было его личной обителью. Мерный шум воды успокаивал и помогал привести в порядок поток мыслей и бушующие эмоции. Он снова один, сломленный и брошенный, пытается бороться со своими демонами, но они сильнее него. Всегда были. Вот так это и происходит. Люди ломаются, будучи достаточно сильными, чтобы противостоять внешним демонам, но не достаточно, чтобы противостоять внутренним. Повинуясь внезапному и, как он думал потом, глупому порыву Санс перенес из своей комнаты гитару. Начав играть незатейливую мелодию — пальцы сами зажимали струны, — Санс запел, пребывая в полной уверенности, что он один в этом месте и Фриск никогда не услышит прозвучавших строк, исчезающих в каплях воды.

Никогда не ценил той заботы, что ты мне дарила всегда  
И лишь потеряв, начал понимать суть моментов, когда ты со мной была.  
Я один и уже не могу без улыбки твоей, да и просто без всей тебя...  
Я так сильно зависим от глаз твоих, искрящихся из-за и ради меня. 

И сейчас, просыпаясь от жутких кошмаров ночных,  
Понимаю, что жить не смогу без тепла твоих рук, просто слов твоих,   
Понимаю, что холоден был, так боясь погубить своих  
Важных сердцу и душе людей, любимых мной, мне дорогих. 

Тем не менее ты, даже не попрощавшись, ушла,  
Оставив меня одного на суд очередного дня без тебя.   
Знаю точно, сейчас для тебя ничего не значит такой, как я  
Знаю точно, что я губил и ломал нас двоих, уже давно безнадежно любя. 

Хоть сейчас я и знаю, как сильно ты мне нужна,  
Ты мне не простишь ничего, ты и не должна.  
Ты ушла, не узнав, что ты ранишь сильнее любого ножа.  
Не узнав, как моя любовь стала всем для меня, но тебе она не важна. 

А теперь, просыпаясь от вечных кошмаров ночных,  
Когда крик мой беззвучный растекся на сотни миль и не стих...  
Я люблю. Откровенно, открыто. Тебя.   
Но плевать. Я найду путь спасти свое сердце из ледяного огня. 

Музыка стихла.

— И теперь я понимаю, что зря бежал от этого всего, от любви, от счастья, боясь, что мое сердце снова будет разбито. Знаю, ты никогда не услышишь этих слов, любовь моя, но я просто… — он выдохнул, — Я… Прости меня. Я тебя люблю, и… Два.

Эти слова растворились в шуме водопада, отлетая от стен. Санс ушел.

И он тоже не услышит ответного «Я люблю тебя» от призрачной Фриск, которая теряет последнюю надежду.

Глава 7.

Санс резко садится на кровати, не до конца отойдя от событий своего сна. Сворачиваясь в клубок, парень срывается на тихий, едва слышный крик, тем не менее пропитанный такими эмоциями, что сердце щемит, и понимает, что рядом никого нет, до сих пор, и он слишком слаб, чтобы просто смириться, и паника от осознания того, что он всю жизнь он будет один, подступила к горлу, мешая нормально дышать.

Санс свыкся, да, он привык заваривать всего одну кружку любимого чая Фриск, привык не оборачиваться на нее, когда видит что-то забавное, просто привык к ее отсутствию в его жизни.

Но привык — не значит отпустил, не значит смирился.

Воздух спертый и кажется тяжелым, неприятно оседая в легких. В темноте его одинокой комнате нет никого, только холод, проникающий в каждую клетку измученного кошмарами тела; только одиночество, заполняющее липкой противной слизью душу…

…И тогда приходит тепло. Словно солнце выглянуло из-за туч после долгого отсутствия. На сердце становится так легко и хорошо, что на секунду забываются все беды прошедших дней.

Но лишь на секунду.

— Что? — хрипло спросил Санс, не понимая, почему пришло ощущение, что все хорошо, почему сковывающая внутренности боль уступила место какой-то светлой радости.

Взрыв.

Резко вскочив с кровати, путаясь в одеяле и спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, блондин бросился к ноутбуку, судорожно ища нужную информацию. Тепло пропало.

Но теперь он знает, что нужно искать.

***

Фриск приходила к нему каждую ночь и тихо сидела на подоконнике, наблюдая, как любимый ею монстр разваливается на части. Ночные кошмары, казалось, стали чем-то обыденным, но оттого не менее ужасным. Девушка никогда не старалась подойти, потому что понимала, что будет бесполезна, но это ночью все изменилось. Санс, наконец, понял, что она рядом, и начал идти в верном направлении.

По крайней мере, брюнетка на это надеялась.

***

Громкий стук в дверь разбудил всех обитателей дома, кроме его хозяина, который и вовсе не ложился. Он медленно поплелся на первый этаж, намереваясь прогнать всех и каждого, как вдруг услышал голос отца, объясняющего, видимо, Альфис, что сейчас не лучшее время и лучше зайти чуть позже.

— Ну, Гастер, дорогой, это важно, — мило улыбнулась девушка передернувшемуся от такого обращения ученому.

— Альф, пожалуйста, он действительно не в лучшем состоянии…

— Нет, — подал голос Санс, — все нормально. Что ты хотела? — повернулся он к блондинке.

Та стояла, все еще слащаво улыбаясь, и в целом выглядела как обычно, за исключением злорадного блеска в глазах.

— Что, даже не предложишь девушке войти? — она притворно надула губы, и мэр, недовольно нахмурившись, чуть отступил, давая ей проход.

Альфис прошла на кухню, поздоровавшись с сонным Папирусом, готовящим завтрак, и бесцеремонно уселась прямо на стол. В молчании прошла еще минута, в течение которой обстановка накалилась до предела. Первым не выдержал Санс:

— Так что тебе нужно?

— Мхм, — ученая притворно задумалась, — даже не знаю… Может, твоя смерть, м?

— Что?! Что я тебе сделал? — блондин выглядел ошарашенным, как, впрочем, и его брат.

— Ты — ничего, милый, а вот твой отец… — Альфис многозначительно замолчала.

— Альфис! — грозно вмешался Гастер, — это между тобой и мной, не смей вмешивать сюда моих детей!

Он быстро подошел к ученой, глаза его метали молнии, и почти телепортировался вместе с ней куда подальше, но девушка посерьезнела и не позволила ему этого сделать.

— Окей, что происходит? — решил прояснить все Папирус.

— Санс, ты дебил, — мягко сообщила ученая, — это я убила Азриеля и собираюсь убить Фриск.

— Ты… Что? — парень стоял ошеломленный, пытаясь поверить в это. Получалось ну так себе.

Все эти гребаные годы он сам и все Подземелье считали виновным в гибели королевских детей именно мера, а в это время Альфис тихо сидела и в ус не дула!

Черт.

Очередное доказательство, что никому нельзя доверять. Спасибо, Вселенная, это очень ценный урок.

— Ладно, — вздохнула девушка, — только ты и я, Гастер, но сперва, — не договорив, Альфис внезапно выстрелила в Санса, который молча смотрел на нее и только в последний момент исчез в клубах голубого дыма, появившись чуть в стороне.

Фриск стояла как громом пораженная. Этот придурок едва успел! Слезы гнева вперемешку с облегчением брызнули из ее глаз. Брюнетка, с невидимыми для всех слезами на глазах, замахнулась, понимая, что ее рука пройдет насквозь, но остановиться уже не могла.

И тогда…

Санс перехватил летящий ему в челюсть кулак прямо у лица и посмотрел на Фриск с такой сильной любовью во взгляде, что она заплакала еще сильнее, улыбаясь вселенной в его глазах.

— Но… Здесь… Меня здесь нет!.. Как?! — путая слова, произнесла девушка. Он молчал.

Они стояли, а вокруг пролетали пули, вспышки магии, вовсю кипело сражение, а они даже не поняли, как все перенеслось из тесной кухни на просторное поле, с которого все и началось. Они стояли, пока решались их судьба. Они стояли, защищенные магией Санса от пуль и лишних глаз, и тогда он заговорил с мягкой улыбкой на лице:

— О, Фриск… Для меня ты всегда есть. Ты рискнула, полюбив меня, а я… Рискнул в ответ.

— Я… Да… Я рискнула, Санс. Я прыгнула в пустоту. Рискнуть полюбить тебя — все равно что руками схватить раскаленную звезду — это страшно и больно, но в жизни твоей становится столько света, столько тепла, что даже Солнце кажется тусклым и холодным. Я не думала, что снова смогу к тебе прикоснуться хоть раз в жизни, но… Посмотри, как все сложилось, — она горько усмехнулась, — мы здесь, и мы… Вместе? Да?

— Единственная долговечная ценность, которую я могу тебе предложить, это поделиться с тобой одной истиной: ты не властна над другими людьми, Альфис, — Санс словно перестал слышать ту, кого любил больше всего на свете, как бы это ни звучало, и обращатился к ученой, — Не в том, что имеет значение. Ты можешь попытаться. Ты можешь ими манипулировать — отнять то, что они любят, или же дать то, чего они жаждут; ты можешь запугать их, можешь сломать их, можешь возвысить и прославить. На какое-то время они могут даже подчиниться твоим желаниям. Но когда-нибудь твоя власть пойдет прахом, и все будет кончено — они уйдут, и что бы тебя ни заставило всего этого добиваться — все твои причины тоже рассыплются пылью. Как будто их никогда и не было. Если ты поймешь это, — на самом деле поймешь, не просто научишься повторять, а примешь всем сердцем, то приобретешь самое ценное знание, какое только может достаться человеку: знание, что никто не властен и над тобой тоже. 

Парень вздохнул, покачав головой.

\- Я знаю, что ты никогда не решилась бы на такое сама, поэтому, кто бы ни стоял за этим нападением, просто помни, что ты... Можешь отпустить и двигаться дальше, не позволяя кому-либо собой манипулировать.

Альфис стояла, пораженная. Все ее планы рушились, а Фриск постепенно приобретала очертания. Когда она появилась окончательно, Санс сжал руку брюнетки и снова посмотрел на ученую.

— Ты вела игру, Альфис. И ты проиграла.

Она отошла, отвернувшись, а Санс отпустил руку Фриск.

— Все закончилось. Я спас тебя, - он впервые за много дней искренне улыбнуся

— Да… Спасибо.

— Теперь все может вернуться на свои места. Ничего не изменится.

— Ничего не что?! Ну да… Да! Я должна была понять, что это ничего не значит для тебя, — сказала Фриск, снова всхлипывая, не в силах остановиться, понимая, что потом пожалеет об этом, но сейчас все равно ничего уже нельзя было исправить, потому что эмоций было слишком много, — должна была понять, что ты ничего не чувствуешь, ну или не умеешь чувствовать, а может, умеешь, но не ко мне, ведь я для тебя… я, ну, всего лишь глупый человек, хах… Но тогда ты тоже мог бы понять, что я просто человек, да, я же просто несовершенный человек с человеческими чувствами, человеческой любовью, и я не умею, как ты, включать эмоции и выключать их, когда приспичит, и...

Она пыталась продолжать, но он просто закрыл ей рот — поцелуем.

Санс просто не мог больше это выносить. Не мог позволить ей плакать. Потому что она совершенно не права — он любит ее каждой частью своей души, каждым осколком сердца и каждой клеточкой тела. Да, Санс всегда видит ее, всегда слышит и постоянно — каждую секунду, — любит. И он сможет сделать ее счастливой теперь, потому что они рядом, они вместе и больше ничто не сумеет разлучить их. Никто и ничто.

Но, как всегда говорят, и это не конец — в последний момент Альфис успела нажать на курок и выпустить свою последнюю пулю, которая снова летела в Санса, и на этот раз он не успевал он не успевал уклониться…

Эпилог.

«Ты был таким сильным, мудрым и храбрым, что мы никогда не забыли бы тебя и не убрали из своих сердец. Пусть ты погиб тогда, спасая того, кто больше всех был тебе дорог — мы помним. Конечно, мы помним, иначе и быть не может. И я хочу сказать много всего, но прежде всего — спасибо.

Отдав свою жизнь, ты придал моей ценность. И я не знаю, как потратить эту валюту… Ради тебя мы способны на все в пределах наших возможностей, а они велики. Ты говорил, что любовь можно забыть, стереть из памяти, но выкинуть из сердца — никогда. Это я тоже помню.

И поэтому я пишу книгу, где ты до сих пор с нами — живой и счастливый. Где ты не погиб, спасая меня.»

На клавиатуру монитора упала слеза.

За столом сидит молодой беловолосый парень. Он только что закончил книгу, в которой умер его родственник. Это всегда больно — терять близких. И еще больнее — знать, что он погиб из-за тебя.

Парень закрыл глаза и снова события того дня навалились на него.

Пулю было не остановить. Она неумолимо приближалась, отрезая все шансы на спасение. Это должен был быть конец. Но опять в самую последнюю секунду Гастер оттолкнул сына, закрыв собой. И пуля прилетела прямо в его сердце.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — вскричал тогда Санс, подбегая.

— Я не мог бы смотреть, как ты умираешь, — ученый слабо улыбнулся, — да и не положено детям умирать раньше родителей…

Это были его последние слова. Гастер отдал свою жизнь, спасая жизнь сына.

***

— Фриск, идем! — крикнул Санс у двери.

— Да, да! — девушка вышла. На ней было черное одеяние, совсем не под стать бледной коже, но это, все-таки, необходимо.

Она спустилась вниз, минуя Папируса и Андайн, которые, обнявшись, смотрели какой-то фильм. Фриск улыбнулась. После всего — они счастливы. Они вместе. И это главное.

Парень с девушкой вышли. Они направлялись на кладбище — там было последнее пристанище Гастера. Ничто уже не нарушит его покой, не помешает. Он навсегда погребен под землей и все, что они могут сделать — приходить к нему изо дня в день и помнить.

Санс снова затянул с речью, рассказывая надгробию о книге, пока Фриск меняла цветы и пыталась придать могиле красивый вид. Но Гастер он и в гробу Гастер — цветочки безнадежно меняли свой цвет на иссиня-черный. Отчаявшись, девушка встряхнула их и осыпавшиеся лепестки приняли форму слов:

Привет-привет.  
Рад за вас, очень. Хорошо, что не забываете обо мне…  
Я не мастер писать письма из могилы, но я попробую.  
Я снова в пустоте. Думаю, это мое проклятье — вечно сюда возвращаться. Только теперь у меня нет шанса вернуться.  
Надеюсь, вы так и не забудете обо мне, и твою книгу я прочту, Санс, обязательно.  
Фриск, прошу, не оставляй его одного. Никогда. Это плохо закончится.  
Будьте вместе счастливы. Передавайте привет Папирусу. Навестите Андайн — она любила Альфис и год назад ее сердце разбилось вдребезги. Будьте рядом друг с другом всегда.

Лепестки прекратили шевелиться и застыли, сдуваемые ветром. Пара постояла еще немного, а потом они ушли, зная, что Гастер не исчез и что он до сих пор заботится о них.

***

— Санс, можно задать тебе серьезный вопрос? — спросила Фриск месяц спустя.

Они сидели вдвоем в его комнате, слушая веселые голоса Папируса и Андайн. Кажется, эти двое нашли наконец друг друга.

— Можно, конечно.

— Ты меня любишь?

— Боже мой Фриск, мы вместе уже год!

Девушка повторяла этот вопрос снова и снова, и ответ был одинаковый, разве что менялась дата. И тогда Фриск начала думать, что он просто прячет свое «нет». Но она сменила тактику, желая добиться ответа.

— Я ведь твоя половинка, Санс? Твое солнце?

— Нет. Ты моя Луна. Солнце светит для девяти планет, а Луна только для одной. Она светит даже когда темно. И всегда рядом. Ты мой спутник, а не половинка, Фриск. И да… Я люблю тебя.

Легкое счастье заполнило девушку до краев. Санс не врал, нет, никогда не врал, даже стоя тогда у алтаря — говорил чистую правду. И теперь у них будет своя семья, в которой они будут любить друг друга до конца дней.

Фриск сжала руку Санса. В её прикосновении столько тепла, столько силы, что он замирает на месте. Фриск здесь, с ним, прямо сейчас. Их время уходит, и больше никогда не вернётся. Санс ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется оставить этот момент навечно. Чтобы запомнить тепло её рук. Парню хочется открыться Фриск в самый последний раз, чтобы сказать всё, что сказать так хотелось. Но… Все и так высказано, а что нет — понятно и без слов, поэтому парень улыбается и притягивает девушку для поцелуя.

***

«Она всегда была для меня чем-то особенным. Никогда — обычной. Каждый день она радовала меня своей любовью, и я давал ей в ответ свою.

Мы прошли огромный путь вместе, и сегодня — его конец. Или начало? Кто может сказать, что после смерти — конец всего? Может, это начало новой жизни. Отправляясь в последнее путешествие, мы узнаем это. Конец-начало. Начало конца. Или конец начала? В любом случае, звучит неплохо.»

Запись из дневника Санса.

Они уходили вдвоем — как всегда,  
Оставшись друг с другом навеки.  
Никто и не вспомнит как звали певца,  
Но песня пребудет вовеки.

Никто и не вспомнит их имена,  
Но в душах останется чувство.  
Любовь лишь однажды настолько сильна —  
Когда от всего в сердце пусто.

— Надпись на могиле одной влюбленной парочки, прошедшей вместе очень много.


End file.
